Heaven's Fallen Angels
by WindyCityGirl
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that all revolve around the Blue Bloods series. Stories about the Blue Blood elite, from the Battle in Rome to present-day New York.
1. The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

**This is just going to be a series of one-shots that are all part of the Blue Bloods books, if that makes any sense. They will probably be unrelated to one another.**

**WARNING: YOU MUST HAVE READ ALL FOUR BOOKS OR YOU WILL BE LOST**

**This is Oliver's point of view when him and Schuyler are at the ball for the European Conclave. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ...sadly**

**Oliver POV**

The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

"The countess grants a meeting only to Miss Van Alen" the Baron glared conscedingly at him.

"I'll be fine, Ollie" Schuyler soothed him. "I'll meet you later."

"I don't like it." He said through gritted teeth. Something was wrong. He had a bad feeling about this. Schuyler turned to follow the Baron with a smile and a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

He turned to the party and scanned the crowd.

Nothing

Just a group of socialites, each more extravagant than the next. They looked otherworldly in their finery.

But something was different. It wasn't a celebration anymore, a sinister force, pushing everyone on. Torwards the edge.

It seemed to have been hours since Schuyler left. Maybe he was just worried.

Where was she?

Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, Schuyler appeared at the other end of the ballroom. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her.

But she was with someone. The dark figure turned around.

Jack Force.

His heart clenched at seeing them together. Because deep down, Oliver knew that no matter what Schuyler said she still loved Jack Force. In an all-consuming way that she would never love Oliver.

He harnessed his emotions before they could become evident.

He reached out to shake Jack's hand. "Good to see you, man. Been a long time."

Jack stared him down as he shook his hand. Behind his cool mask, he saw something flicker, an emotion, but just as soon as it came, it disappeared.

Schuyler quickly explained what the situation was.

It pained him to see how Schuyler, so quickly trusted Jack. Even after all they'd been through.

"So what do you guys have in mind?" He asked warily.

"So far they haven't noticed that Schuyler is missing. So we may have to make it to Lutet-" He stopped suddenly with a horrified look on his face.

I looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

The Baron stood at the end of the room. He stood scanning the crowd, with crimson eyes.

Leviathan

"I was so stupid to let you go by yourself!" He lamented to Sky. "I knew something was off." He shuddered at what could have happened to her. He grudgingly admitted that if Jack Force had not been there, she would have been trapped.

"Look I will only slow you down, but maybe I can slow them down too." He said. Only for her. He thought.

"No! Please, Ollie, listen to me!" Schuyler said in horror as she saw what he was planning.

"Too late" He said. He ran to pick up a torch and stood in the courtyard.

"Come and get me!" He yelled. The elephant reared on its hind legs, knocking of its riders. The guests scrambled to get away from the huge beast. He looked around at the chaos that was the ball.

He turned to see Schuyler and Jack running out the ballroom. Schuyler was looking back pleadingly while Jack had eyes only for Schuyler, trying to lead her to safety.

At that moment he realized how far he would go for love. He stared at her disappearing form as he waved goodbye.

**How was it? Good? Suggestions? REVIEW!!!**

**If anyone has idea for other one-shots that they want as part of this series, send them in. **

**Windy**


	2. The Day the Devil Went Walking

**Buon Natale! I am posting this kinda early because it's Christmas! This is my idea of what happened in Plymouth when a group of colonists went to Roanoke and found it deserted. It's from William's (Jack was called William White in that life) POV. It's a little longer than some of my others. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods. **

The Day the Devil Went Walking

William White (Jack) POV

I stand on the ship, watching the waves crash on the shore. We are heading to Roanoke, a nearby island where a few other colonists settled. Myles wants us to bring supplies to them.

I said goodbye to my wife and family at the docks, we don't know how long this trip will take. The winds seem to be against us, it has already been two weeks. I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

It comes as a relief to see shore again. I see the gray shadow through the fog. We've come a long way to see it. John Carver comes to stand by me on the deck. He is a few years older than me, but our wives are good friends.

My stomach lurches as I get that feeling again, a sense that something is wrong. The eerie fog blocks my vision, the only sound on the waters is the waves lapping against the boat, and the cold air. The cold chills you to your bones, no matter how thick your clothes are.

"It's good to see land again." John says politely. His voice sounds far away.

"Yeah, it seems the sea didn't agree with most people." I said.

John nods absently, his eyes locked on the land mass.

"Do-?" He starts.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Do you have the feeling that something is wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." I paused. "But Myles doesn't seem to agree." I said a trifle bitterly. Myles seemed to be too sure in his own ideas to be open to anyone else's input.

I realized that we were getting into rather dangerous territory.

"I'm sure it's just the fog that is making me feel this way." I forced a laugh. "It gives everything an eerie look, doesn't it?"

John looked slightly disappointed in my response, but before he could say anything, we were interrupted by a call from the captain.

"Grab the ropes and weigh anchor!" The captain yelled. "We've reached land."

I stepped onto Roanoke Island. The docks had been completely empty. Not even a single person was to be seen. A few men had gone ahead of the rest, myself and John included. There is a village in the distance.

Finally to see some proof of life! I think it would do the men good to see the colonists once we reach it.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

We have reached the houses and it is completely deserted. Not a soul to be found. We have begun searching for _any_ form of life on the island. The silence is deafening. It's almost as if it is pressing down on us, as if it was suffocating us.

The men have started to lose hope.

"William! Come and have a look at this!" John called. There was a fearful edge to his voice.

I ran over to where he was looking.

John had a grim expression on his face. And there it was. A single word, scratched into a tree.

Croaton

The sight of the word sent shivers down my spine.

Croaton, Abomination, A Silver Blood

The people of Roanoke we're taken by the Devil's followers. Taken to full consumption.

"They were all drained." I said, stating the obvious.

John nodded gravely. "There is no other explaination."

I backed away from the word as if it burned.

"It can't be! Michael destroyed Lucifer himself! I _saw_ it!" I said incredulously.

"Yes. It is what I feared." John said in a hard voice. "He was never truly destroyed. I always knew that the day would come where the Devil went walking once again." His voice betrayed an ancient sadness and wisdom that his young body hid.

"We must warn the others, sail back to Plymouth- immediately." I said.

John nodded as we walked back to the ship in a heavy silence.

_We are not safe_. _Croaton_. The words echoed in my head.

The time will come where we will have to fight. We cannot run from it any longer. Our people are dying, more souls are lost, held prisoner to an insane conscious.

Yes, we will have to fight.

But will we win?

**How was it? Good? Needs work? Tell me in a REVIEW.**

**Also, if anyone has ideas for chapters that they really want to see, send them in! Happy holidays!**

**Windy**


	3. Angels Cry, Trumpets Sound

**I had this idea when I was walking in town the other day and I saw the Forum. And it just wouldn't leave me. So, this is how I picture the war in Rome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Angels Cry, Trumpets Sound

Gabrielle POV

Michael, or Cassius in this life, sounded the trumpets of war.

The devil walks among us once again. In the form of our emperor, Lucifer corrupted our people. Sophia had raised the alarm, warning us of her brother's deceite.

We stand against our enemy. Michael raises his sword to the skies and gives his battle cry. I can hear the screams of the people as we surge forward. The anguish I feel is all consuming. I can feel the fear radiating off everyone, but I also feel the determination, the courage.

With newfound vigor, I raise my sword.

We fight for what we believe in, for redemption, and in the name of the Almighty.

My mind is elsewhere as I fight, stabbing and blocking each blow directed torwards me. It feels like the fighting goes on forever, like we are trapped in an unending battle.

Why start this unneeded war? Lucifer, his greed for power, his arrogance, that will always be his downfall.

But he still fights.

This could only lead to Armageddon. It seems as though this will be our end.

But we still fight.

One by one our foes fall at the swords of the other blue bloods. And with a triumphant cry, Michael stabs his sword deep into Lucifer's heart.

He falls, gasping for breath to the ground.

A great, victorious sound goes up from the crowd. I feel myself smile.

It's over. Lucifer no longer walks this earth. Trapped forever in Hell.

Or so we thought.

**Review please!**

**Sorry it's short. The next one wont be up for about a week.**

**Also, I have a bunch of stories already written so which one do you want next?**

**-Bliss and Schuyler go into town**

**-Maggie Stanford's last few days/ when she was taken**

**-Jack's POV when him and Mimi get their swords**

**-Sophia/ Agrippina's assasination attempt on Caligula**

**-Jordan's POV when she gives the letter to the little girl in Rio**

**Tell me in a PM or review. Thanks!**

**Windy**


	4. Hell's Assassin

**Happy New Year and Happy Three Kings Day!**

**You guys voted:**

**Sophia's (Jordan) and Agrippina's (Mimi) assassination attempt on Caligula. **

**I know many of you are not Mimi/Jack fans and neither am I but in past lives they were together, so their relationship is mentioned.**

**I never know how to begin a story, but hopefully this is okay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. **

Hell's Assassin

Agrippina's (Mimi) POV

_Fortune favors the brave._

The words echoed in my mind.

They seem so simple. So easy to understand

Unless you have no choice but to be brave. To be strong

I feel the dagger in my hand elongate. I slip into the bed chamber.

I am Death, fast and lethal. Hell's own assassin.

I hold up the sword, prepared to strike.

"Hello Agrippina." He says.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

**1 Week Prior**

I walk to the bathes with my friend Octavia.

The baths were a place to meet people and gossip. We laughed and talked as we strolled.

"So how _is_ Valerius?" She giggled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. They were all after Valerius. It was kind of sickening.

"Oh, he's fine." I said nonchalantly as we stepped into the first bath.

The water was warm on my skin. It was refreshing.

I saw a familiar head of dark red hair.

"Livia!" I called.

She turned and waved. She walked through the water gracefully, hardly causing a ripple.

Livia was a good friend of mine. She and I had grown up together and one of Valerius' good friends was courting her. Something had been off about her recently, though. I pushed the thought out of my mind, to greet my friend.

We giggled and chatted as the slaves came by carrying breads, cheeses and wines. I looked around the marble room.

Almost everyone there was a Blue Blood. I smirked to myself.

"And the Emperor is planning on the festival being on the Ides." Octavia continued, not noticing my distraction.

"Oh?" I said in a polite tone, not really listening.

"Is something troubling you?" Livia asked, interrupting Octavia's rambling.

"What? Oh, no." I said, my voice sounded distant, even to my own ears.

They nodded, unconvinced, but left me to my thoughts.

Something had been troubling me. My younger sister, Julia Livella, or Sophia to our family, had been acting very strange lately.

She won't even talk to our brother. She avoids him like the plague.

When I awoke from my musings, we were preparing to leave. I had slept-walked through the entire afternoon. I said goodbye to Livia and Octavia as I walked home with my slave girl, Cleo.

"Mistress?" Cleo asks.

I realize we are already back at the palazzo.

"Yes, you are dismissed." I said with a wave of my hand.

I hear the door close as she left the room. I sit there staring at my reflection in the looking glass.

I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen.

A change in tide.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

A woke to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Entri!" I called, annoyed.

The door softly pushed open to reveal my little sister, Sophia.

"Hello." She said softly.

I sighed and wrenched myself out of bed. I stared at her unsure face.

She was plain. I thought to myself. Her dull brown hair curled around her face. Her face, there was nothing noticeable about it, nothing special.

But her eyes-

Her gray eyes held the wisdom and knowledge of the centuries.

They were beautiful in a way.

"Yes? What is the matter?" I asked her, as she stood in the doorway.

"If I told you something, something very serious, something… dangerous what would you say?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, completely alert now.

She looked nervous. "Not what …"

"Who!" I said, grabbing her slim shoulders.

"Gaius" She whispered.

I jolted back, surprised.

"Gaius?" I said, more to myself than her. I knew to trust her. She was Pistis Sophia, The Watcher. She could see the future and was in full control of her memories even though she was not yet fifteen.

The more I thought about her words, the more they made sense.

His strange behavior, he seemed more and more attracted to the dark, and his actions seemed to have dark intentions. It appeared that his mind was slipping.

It could be an effect of corruption.

I gasped. No it couldn't be.

But it has to be.

"Lucifer" I breathed.

That's it. There is no other explanation.

Sophia nodded, sagely.

"We cannot tell Drusilla." I said suddenly. Her and Gaius were incredibly close.

I felt my head shake unconsciously. I couldn't believe it.

"You know what we have to do, Azrael." She said.

My eyes widened, but I knew it was inevitable.

She sat down on my bed and we started to plan.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

Sophia came to me earlier, notifying me that she warned Michael and Gabrielle. I was to sneak into Gaius's chambers and-

Kill him.

I grabbed my sword from under my tunic. My heart was hammering in my chest. I slipped into the room. I raised my blade to make the killing blow.

"Hello Agrippina." Gaius said calmly. He turned to face me.

I froze, surprised that he knew that I would be here.

He gave me a sardonic smile.

"You thought I didn't know?" He mocked. He stepped closer.

"You thought that I would let you get in the way of plans?" He continued, his voice getting louder and harsher. He stalked around me, like a predator does with its prey. It made me feel vulnerable.

Azrael wasn't vulnerable, she wasn't weak.

"For _you_ to ruin my chances to take back what it rightfully mine!?" He roared.

I took my blade and tried to strike him.

He stepped out of the way swiftly. He slammed me against the wall, gripping my throat.

"You will not get in my way, Azrael." He growled. He released me, and disappeared before I could move.

I tried to calm my breathing. I felt the bruises on my neck start to form.

He grows stronger every day. We must fight. This was close.

But next time will I be so lucky?

**I wasn't really sure how to end this one. Reviews are always appreciated and will make me update faster!**

**By the way, The Ventator's Tale is up on Melissa's website.**

**Thanks**

**Windy**


	5. Veni, Vidi, Vici!

**Sorry it took a little while to update.**

**This is Jack's point of view for when he and Mimi get their swords in Revelations. When they talk they are quotes from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

Veni! Vidi! Vici!

Jack's POV

My mind was racing as my "mother", Trinity glided into the room holding two ebony boxes. I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he remembered every other lifetime where this ceremony had taken place.

"But where's Charles?" Mimi cried from beside me.

"I tried, my dear. But he won't leave his study." Trinity said, disturbed.

Charles had hardly left his study since losing his position as Regis in the Conclave. He wasn't the man I had known, the strong, determined man who wouldn't let anything get in the way of his goals. I shuddered slightly at the change in him, how his spirit had broken.

But even that couldn't bring down my excitement.

"It's fine. We don't need him." I told Mimi, eager to begin the ceremony.

"But without an archangel's blessing-" Mimi continued.

"They will be just as deadly." I contradicted her impatiently.

"Nothing will change their power. It comes from the two of us. Now, please continue mother."

Trinity nodded solemnly. "I would be honored."

She dimmed the lights and the boxes emitted a soft glow.

"I apologize for my reluctance for letting you two bond so early. Perhaps it is because I am saddened that I can no longer be bonded to my soul mate." She said shakily.

Trinity's story didn't have a happy ending. She was the Sandalphon, the Angel of Silence. She had lost her twin in the Crisis in Rome. She had only married Charles for convenience when Allegra broke their bond, but she still mourned her lost Salgiel.

She opened the case and inside lay a beautifully crafted, jeweled scabbard.

"Kneel, Abbadon."

I kneeled down in front of her.

"With the authority of the Heavens vested in me. I, Sandalphon, confer upon you all the rights and privileges appertaining thereto as the true owner of Eversor Orbis."

World Breaker

She tapped my shoulders with the blade and I felt a surge of power.

"Rise, Abbadon of the Dark." She commanded.

I rose with a grim smile on my face. I have always hated my role in the world. I bring destruction, and terror and yet, I will never shy away from my duties. I have always aspired to be something more than I am.

That is what brought me here. My love of the light was my downfall.

Trinity handed me my sword.

I feel a sense of rightness, holding it once more. Of power and remembrance. A sword is an extension of one's self.

While we received our swords every lifetime, they haven't been used in battle for millennia.

I looked up from my musings to see my sister being given her sword. I nodded at her.

We unsheathed them and held them up to the Heavens.

"We accept these weapons as our divine right. Forged in Heaven, cast on Earth, they are our attendants in our search for Redemption. "

"Use them only in direst need,

Keep them hidden from foes,

Strike only to kill."

I stared at the blade, remembering the fear in wrought in my enemies. With the same blade, I conquered worlds in the name of the Almighty, fell to Earth out of Heaven, and fought the Silver Blood army in Rome.

I delicately placed the sword back in the ebony box, seeing my reflection in its shiny surface.

I had a feeling I was going to be needing it soon.

**In case anyone doesn't know "Veni, Vidi, Vici" means I came, I saw, I conquered, in latin. It's a Roman phrase.**

**Before I update the next chapter could I have 5 reviews?! Just 5. And if there are more I will write an extra long chapter.**

**And if anyone has any ideas from the first book, could you send them in? **

**Also, last thing, I swear, the lifetime when the Blue Bloods lived in France, what time period was that? **

**Windy**


	6. Dangerous Waters

**This one is really long, 3100 words! Woooh!**

**This is my version of Maggie Stanford's last days before she was taken. It's pretty dark. But then again the whole series kind of is. **

**Note: Dylan is much more proper than he would be in modern times, this **_**is**_** the 1870's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods… or Jack. *sigh***

**Dangerous Waters**

**Maggie Stanford (Bliss) POV**

"Stop moving!" My mother cried, as the seamstress jabbed me with yet another needle.

"I'm sorry, mother" I said exasperatedly, "Continue"

"It's very important dear, that you behave well at this ball." She said primly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, that's all I hear about now.

My name is Maggie Stanford. I am sixteen, and getting fitted for a ball that will open my first season out.

Welcome to my nightmare.

The seamstress gave an exasperated sigh and stood back to look at me. I was wearing a deep green gown, offsetting my curly red hair and emerald eyes. She gave a satisfied "humph" and turned to put her needle and thread away.

I turned to my mother. She was looking at me proudly, from where she sat on the chaise.

"You look beautiful, dear." She said fondly.

I opened my mouth, only to be cut off.

"And yes you may go." She said, amused.

"Thank you!" I said and ran off.

My dog, Duchess, followed me up the stairs. I quickly changed out of my gown and into a comfortable cotton dress.

There was a knock on my door, and the door softly pushed open.

My friend, Vivian Vanderbilt walked in. Her blond hair pulled back in a twist and her green eyes excited.

"Well..?" She asked. "Where is your dress? I saw the seamstress downstairs."

Only Vivian would come all the way across town to see my gown.

"In the wardrobe" I said without getting up.

"Beautiful" She said, impressed. She lightly fingered the fine fabric.

"Mine is pink, with a long train of silk rosettes." She said. Her voice was airy.

Of course she would have to mention her own dress, I thought, slightly bitter.

"How about we talk a walk around town?" I asked. I was tired of being cooped up in the house.

She nodded and rose to the door.

As we walked we saw many friends and other debutantes stroll by. Lady Alexandra passed with her consort, Lord Raines. Miss Kemble waved to us as she walked around the corner, and Lord Burlington tipped his hat to us as he passed.

The cool Newport air tousled my curls as I linked arms with Vivian.

There was something about spring in New York that made me feel alive, like anything was possible. The trees on our street were starting to blossom and with me being presented into society, it felt like it symbolized a fresh start.

And as I was lost in my musings, the world went black.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB –BB – BB

"Maggie"

"Maggie!"

A voice was calling my name. It seemed so far away.

The person pulled at my shoulder.

I spun around. Vivian was standing in my room, watching me stare out the window.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a tad of annoyance.

"Nothing" I answered truthfully, I had just been staring into oblivion, nothingness. My mind had started to wander.

"Well, I really should be going" Vivian said, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'll see you at the Committee meeting tomorrow?"

I nodded absently.

And with that she left.

What happened?

I couldn't remember walking home, or coming up to my room. I had blacked out, but Vivian talked like nothing was out of the ordinary.

I pushed those thoughts away with a shudder.

Something was not right.

_Just part of the transformation_. My mind whispered - the logical side of my mind, anyway.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

Four weeks had passed since the black-out incident, and I had yet to tell anyone. They were getting progressively more often, and worse.

There were nightmares, horrible, ghastly nightmares that chilled me to the very bone.

One minute I am walking down the street along the Hudson, and then the water ran red with blood, churning and angry.

One minute I am looking in the mirror, getting ready for a party and then a horrible beast is behind me, with red eyes and a horrifying grin. I tried to call out, but I couldn't find my voice.

I shivered_._

_Just part of the transformation_. I told myself.

I looked in the mirror, afraid of what I may see. But it was only my reflection.

I was wearing the green gown, my hair was swept up in a graceful twist, with a few curls loose in front.

"You look beautiful."

I gasped, the intruder waking me from my distant thoughts.

My father stood in the doorway.

"Thank you." I said, trying to slow down my rapidly beating heart.

He strode across the room and helped me clasp my necklace. Once he was done he held out and arm to lead me to the car.

As soon as I descended the stairs I heard my mother gasp.

"Oh my dear, you're a vision!" She cried at seeing her only daughter dressed in such finery.

We headed to the carriage that would take us to the ball at the Vanderbilt's home.

"Lord Burlington won't be able to take his eyes off you." She cried joyously.

I was sure I was blushing madly.

Lord Burlington

Alfred. I thought dreamily. With his dark eyes, black hair, and heart-stopping smile, he was incredibly handsome.

The carriage pulled up in front of the Vanderbilt's townhouse snapping me out of my fantasies.

The coach stepped out to help me and my mother out of the cab. The word house didn't fully describe Vivian's house. House implicated a small structure while the townhouse was enormous.

I entered the house to see Vivian holding court among a group of young blue bloods. I smirked as I saw how they hung on her every word.

She turned and waved for me to come over.

I strode over to her as she escaped her entourage.

"Hello, did you just get here?" She asked.

"Yes, I just walked in."

"You seemed to have quite a group of followers." I smirked.

"Yes, I was bombarded." She giggled.

As we were talking, a tall figure stepped in front of us.

"Hello, Miss Vanderbilt." Lord Burlington said, nodding to Vivian.

"And Miss Stanford" He said bowing slightly, his eyes never left mine.

My heart was pounding so hard, I'm sure he could hear it.

Vivian seemed to notice my incapability of speech so she quickly stepped in.

"Hello, Lord Burlington." She said amiably. "I trust you are enjoying the party."

"Yes, I was just stopping by to see if I could take it upon myself to fill up your dance cards." He said grinning at me.

"Of course." I said, recovering. He quickly signed my card.

"Wonderful" He said taking my arm and whirling me onto the ballroom floor.

We didn't talk throughout the dance, but we moved in such synch and grace it astounded me.

The waltz came to an end and he stepped back and kissed the back of my hand. Our eyes were locked the entire time.

"A pleasure" He said.

I caught Vivian's expression over his shoulder. She gave me a knowing grin and turned back to her partner.

"Are you alright, Miss Stanford?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes, uh just a headache." I lied shakily.

My head was pounding, and the room was starting to spin. I couldn't see straight. Something was wrong.

"Why don't we go out onto the balcony?" He asked. "For some fresh air."

I felt myself nod, but I felt far away from my body, disconnected.

We stood on the balcony, overlooking the garden. The stars in the sky seemed especially bright tonight.

We stood in comfortable silence, watching the sky.

"Maggie" He said. It was a shock to hear him call me by my given name, not Miss Stanford.

"I admit I had other reasons to take you out on here-"He started.

My breathing accelerated and my heart started hammering in my chest.

I felt him slide down onto one knee.

"Maggie, I knew you were different from the moment I met you. And with the short time we have known each other, I have fallen for you. I have never felt like this before, about anyone. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I was at a loss for words. There were so many emotions I was feeling at once. Surprise, joy, love but most of all happiness.

I nodded. "Yes!" I cried.

He stood up and held me close. I felt tears of joy running down my face.

Suddenly, I felt myself slipping away, losing consciousness.

Then the earth came out from under me, and I blacked out.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

I woke up in my bedroom, confused and scared.

Then it all came back to me at once, the ball, Alfred proposing, the dizziness, and then - nothing.

I jumped up and ran to my vanity. I was still wearing my gown from the previous night. It was crumpled and my hair was wild, and the makeup on my face was smeared. There was a crazed look in my eyes as I looked in the mirror.

What is going on?

Suddenly a figure appeared in the reflection.

I spun around to see who was behind me, but there was no one there.

The man wore a white suit, and had golden hair and deep blue eyes. He was beautiful, so much so he was hard to look at, but his appearance made me shiver.

Something was wrong about him.

He reached out and put his hands on my shoulders.

I cringed away as if his touch burned.

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice shook.

He just smiled. A cold, vengeful smile.

"It is time, daughter."

And then he disappeared.

I stood there, stock still, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

I stood there for a long time, just staring at my reflection, waiting for something.

Anything

I heard my mother calling me.

I let out a shaky sigh and went downstairs.

My mother and father stood in the sitting room, waiting for me.

"Maggie!" My mother cried as she saw my appearance.

"I know, mother." I said. "I had a long night, a lot of things happened."

"Yes, we know." My father said, fondly. "Lord Burlington came to me to ask for your hand earlier in the day. We had agreed to wait to announce your engagement until the Patrician Ball."

"Oh, yes of course." I said.

"Oh my dear! There is so much to do! A marriage proposal! And to such a fine young gentleman!" My mother rambled on. Her hands fluttered with excitement.

"Yes" I said, simply. It was all I needed to say to get my mother talking about wedding plans and my future. I knew I wouldn't have to speak for a while. So while she made lists and plans, she left me to my thoughts.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

A month had passed since Lord Burlington's proposal.

A month since she had seen the man in the mirror.

The black-outs and nightmares came now in force.

Something was in me. Pushing me out of consciousness and controlling me.

I wasn't myself.

I was a pawn of the Devil.

Lucifer

My father

I have tried to resist. I have tried to fight, but I am fighting a losing battle. Nothing works.

Today is the Patrician Ball. The day I announce my engagement to Alfred.

I should be excited. But I keep fearing the visitor will cause harm to anyone there. Everyone there will be Blue Bloods, after all.

I am wearing a white gown. It was very simple, but had a green sash tied around my waist. I wore an emerald necklace around my neck.

The white feels wrong, like a lie.

The carriage comes to a stop. Lord Burlington turns to me with a tender smile of his face and helps me out of the carriage.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes" I lied, giving a squeeze to his hand.

And hand in hand we walked into the party of the year.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

I couldn't take it.

I tried to enjoy myself. Everyone was congratulating me on my engagement, Alfred never left my side, and the ball was beautiful, but I kept hearing _his_ voice in my head.

Telling me to kill

To kill Alfred

I was losing my mind. I think Alfred knows something is wrong with me. He keeps trying to comfort me.

I needed to end this.

If I could kill the visitor, everyone would be saved.

But how?

How would I kill something that is inside me?

The truth hit like a wrecking ball.

I would have to die.

I suddenly had a rush of memories from my past. Giulia de Medici tried to throw her off the terrace of her family's villa in Florence, Goody Harrison had tried to burn herself.

They had all tried.

But they had all failed.

I quickly excused myself from the crowd of people I was with. I ran to find Alfred.

"Alfred, I have to go." I said quietly, once I found him.

"Home? Are you feeling ill?"

"No. It's something I have to do." I said, my voice breaking.

He looked confused and concerned.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Good bye."

Without a glance back, I turned and ran out of the ballroom.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

I looked down at the churning water beneath me.

It's what's best – for everyone. I tell myself.

I closed my eyes and before I could change my mind, I dove into the freezing water.

The water was murky and dark. I could hear _his_ voice, furious and frantic in my head. I tuned him out.

My lungs were screaming for air, my heart was thudding in my chest, but I concentrated on the good things that would come of this, all the people whose lives would be saved.

My heavy skirts were dragging me further into the water.

It was peaceful really.

Easier than I had thought

All the people in my life, all the people I love, flashed through my mind.

My mother, my father, my friends, Vivian, and Alfred.

The last thing I saw was his face before I faded into unconsciousness.

**Is it weird for me to be sad about this? But this is how I imagined her story to be, very dark.**

**Note: Women had dance cards back then to reserve dances with men at balls.**

**And I imagine Giulia de Medici's story and the witch hunt story to be similar so instead of doing their death, I'll probably do a diary type thing.**

**Next Up: Jack's Venator Mission OR Sophia/Jordan's Imprisonment in Rio?**

**Windy**


	7. Mission Impossible Part 1

**This is Jack's POV of his Venator Mission. It will be more than 1 part (3 maybe 4 if I write his POV when he meets Schuyler again). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Breakeven by The Script**

_What am I supposed to do_

_when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces._

* * *

**Mission Impossible (Part 1)**

**Jack's POV**

Pain

Betrayal

Heartache

All of those words described how I was feeling.

How long has it been? A month? A year?

The pain hasn't lessened, but the anger has.

At first I was furious.

Furious that she left.

Furious that I couldn't stop her.

Furious at Mimi and the Conclave for causing it.

But I couldn't stay angry. As much as I wanted and tried to hate her, I couldn't.

The scene in the Perry Street apartment haunted my thoughts and dreams.

Which brings me here. I'm with my "father" in Rome, tailing Leviathan. We've been three steps behind him this whole time.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I left the apartment. I promised myself to never return again. Too many memories. In a strange way I wanted to keep those happy memories there, not to taint them with my pain now._

_I walked into my father's study. He had called me earlier._

_I pushed open the door. He stood behind his desk, looking frustrated and somewhat desperate. _

"_Abbadon-" My true name startled me. "We must leave, the Conclave will do nothing. Leviathan is loose and is tracking down the Gatekeepers." _

"_And what do you plan on doing?" I asked calmly._

"_You and I must track him down before he can find the Paths of the Dead." _

"_Where is he now?" _

"_Last I know, he was in Italy." He said._

_I nodded. The temptation of getting out of New York and away from the Conclave was great. My mind was reeling._

_I looked up to see Charles staring intensely at me, studying my face. "Will you come?" _

_I let a grim, cold smile to pass across my face._

"_I will" _

_(End Flashback)_

I looked up from my seat in Piazza del Popolo. I was sitting at corner café overlooking the square. The last trace had been here in Rome.

It seemed like a dead end. I sighed.

"Un' altro, per favore." I said to the waiter.

He set down the cup of coffee. He was carrying the newspaper under his arm. My eyes grew wide as I saw the headline.

"Posso vedere?" I asked.

He nodded and handed it to me.

Another death. Apparently complete consumption. The Red Bloods were summing it up to disease and blood loss during a mugging. She must have known something about the gates.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate over the buzzing of the Piazza.

Leviathan is still here, I thought.

Or at least he was last night.

I quickly paid for my coffee and walked back to our hotel.

Charles was on the phone when I walked in. He didn't look pleased.

"Did you hear about this?" I asked him, tossing him the paper.

He nodded sagely, not even looking at the print.

"I was just on the phone with a source at the station. It happened late last night so, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Are you sure you didn't find anything the other night? When you were in the glom?"

"I'll check again."

He nodded.

Suddenly the floor seemed to pull out from under me. I concentrated on a single person's thoughts.

I was running through thoughts and dreams, not seeing anything of importance.

But then I stopped. One memory had been tampered with. I saw a dark figure disappearing down the street. He was almost impossible to see, he blended in with the night. And then he disappeared down into the earth.

I slipped out of the witness's memories and ran back to the hotel.

"We have our lead."

The Catacombs! Of course! How could we not have thought of that sooner. That's how he traveled without being seen.

Silver Bloods had always been attracted to chaos and death.

I let out a hard, humorless laugh. The City of the Dead. How fitting.

We were standing in the Coliseum. It was after dark and it was eerily silent. The streets were -for once- quiet and I could hear my own heartbeat.

I pushed aside a large stone wall revealing a staircase. I brought a light with me. I heard Charles follow me down the steps. The flames cast dancing shadows on the walls.

This was definitely not in the tour guides. I stepped and felt something crack sickeningly under my foot. I didn't stop t see what it was.

"He was here" Charles said.

I nodded, I could feel it too. The smell of death wasn't only coming from the bones under our feet.

It seemed hours that we walked through the maze of tunnels. We marked our way with ash from the torch. One could get lost in these tunnels and never come back.

We saw a crack of light in the tunnel. I saw a crudely made ladder. I looked at the rope. It was shiny and smooth, it had to have been made recently.

"He's not too far ahead of us." I told Charles.

He nodded, showing no emotion.

We quickly climbed up, reaching the surface.

We were on the outskirts of Rome, near the Appian Way.

Charles looked sharply at something behind me.

He strode over to the rock and picked up, what appeared to be a charm.

It was an ankh.

"What is it?" I asked, impatient.

"I guess the Silver Bloods want to play games."

**I was going to end it as soon as Jack found out about the witness's dream but I decided to be nice. ;)**

**In case you didn't see the not earlier, there will be at least two more parts. And it you guys want I could write Jack's POV of when he meets Sky in Paris.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but hey if I had stopped it earlier it would have been an even bigger one! Can anyone guess where they're going? **

**Whoever guesses right will get an excerpt from the next part.**

**Windy**


	8. Mission Impossible Part 2

**This is a fast update. :) I was sick the other day and had nothing else to do but write. I guess it payed off.**

**This is a continuation of Mission Impossible (Part 1)….duh. Enjoy!**

**Mission Impossible (Part 2)**

**Jack's POV**

_Recap:_

_He strode over to the rock and picked up, what appeared to be a charm._

_It was an ankh._

"_What is it?" I asked, impatient._

"_I guess the Silver Bloods want to play games." _

* * *

I put my hand over my eyes to cover them from the blinding sun. Ugh. The black of my Venator's uniform was really the wrong thing to wear when you're in Egypt.

Thebes.

Being here brought back memories I didn't remember having, it was so long ago.

Thebes had been the place of power in Ancient Egypt. It was where the pharaohs were crowned. It was truly the royal city. When I walked past the temples, monuments, and buildings I saw what they looked like when the Blue Bloods ruled here.

A glimpse of what used to be.

I shook myself of my thoughts. I had a mission to complete.

Leviathan has to be looking for someone specific. Who is the gatekeeper though?

There was nothing like a Repository here. In ancient times it was known as the Library of Alexandria, but after the "fire" no one bothered to rebuild it.

I snorted. There was no fire. It was all part of the Conspiracy. There was a silver blood attack and the library was destroyed. Almost like what had happened it New York. History _does_ repeat itself.

I walked through the market. It was a swirling mass of goods, people, animals, and food.

People kept their distance from me, thinking I was dangerous. I guess it was for the best, though.

Charles met me at a street cart. The vendor was selling flatbread and lamb. No surprise.

"This is no time to site see Jack." Charles said as I stood watching the crowds.

I shot him a withering look. "I know" I snapped.

"Thebes wasn't chosen at random. There must be something important here." Charles said.

"Yeah, a place, an object – or a person." I said.

"Do you know who he may be after?" I said, watching his face carefully. I didn't trust that he was telling me everything he knows.

He shook his head and looked away from my gaze.

My eyes narrowed, but I was in no mood to argue with him.

"He could be here for a location. You said so yourself." He stated.

"There are tons of things here that could attract them! The slums, The Valley of the Kings, the catacombs, the Pyramids!" I said, this mission was grating on my nerves. We finally think we've found something and it just leads us to another clue.

"Think back, Abbadon. You were there." Charles said.

Sure, he chooses now to be cryptic.

I decided to humor him only because I knew he wouldn't give me the information otherwise.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_My robes trailed behind me as I walked through the temple. My footsteps echoed through the columned building. The only light was coming from the torches on the wall. _

_I heard voices and followed the sound. _

_There was a light coming from the main room. _

_I peered inside and saw a group of hooded robed figures preparing a body for burial. They poured oils and incense over it and wrapped it in linen._

_One figure stood at the altar reading from a book._

_The Book of the Dead_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"The Mortuary Temple" I said, snapping back to reality.

Charles smiled and nodded. He almost looked proud of me. Almost.

"Yes, an ankh is the symbol for eternal life. They would wrap a charm like this one to the body." He said, holding up the ankh.

"Ironic isn't it?" He said lightly.

I was taken aback at the ease at which he spoke of it. I shook my head.

"The temple is a few miles to the west of here." He said. "It was built by Hatshepsut, the Woman Pharaoh."

"Do you think that means anything? The fact that it was a woman ruler? In disguise?" I asked. Something was pulling at my memory. I knew this had something to do with it, but I couldn't remember what.

Charles shook his head. "Hatshepsut's temple is the only mortuary temple in Thebes. And Thebes was the royal city, probably a coincidence."

Coincidence? I've been a Venator long enough to know that coincidences don't exist.

We headed back to the hotel. We had rented a land rover to go out into the dessert. Call it premonition.

It seemed like we were in the car for hours, the wind and the sand whipping our faces.

We closed in on a huge shadow in the distance. The sand blinded us, even with our vampire site.

All of a sudden the temple came into our site. The columns rose above the sand and the giant statues greeted us at the gate.

I stepped out of the car and took it all in. I saw a flash of it as it was when it was first built.

Charles was getting our stuff from the car, and making sure the car was in a safe spot. Tourist season was over, no one was here.

I went ahead and climbed the stone steps to the temple.

The sky had started to darken and the air cooled. It was almost evening.

I swear I felt the eyes of the statues watch me as I passed. I shuddered.

I walked through the cavernous space. My footsteps echoed through the columns.

And then I felt it.

Another presence

Part of me welcomed it. Maybe we'd find some answers instead of being lead on this wild chase.

I walked into the main room, like in my memory, and there was the altar. My eyes shifted, watching everything around me.

There was smoke rising from a spot on the floor. I stepped closer. The book was on the altar, and there was an ash drawing on the floor.

I looked closer.

It was a pentagram.

Someone was here. The ash was still hot.

"There you are."

I gasped and whirled around.

Charles stood at the entryway.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

I stared at him, long and hard.

Something was very wrong. I tried to see into his thoughts, but they were blocked to me.

"Yes." I said warily.

He smiled, pleased.

"Ah. It's an incantation." He said.

"Give me the ankh." He said, holding out his hand.

I realized I still had the charm in my hand – and was holding it with vice like grip.

"Jack" He said again.

"No" I said, surprising myself.

He turned to look at me, irritated disbelief in his eyes.

I saw it then, his eyes.

They were crimson – with a silver pupil.

The silver blood lunged for me, but I swiftly stepped out of the way.

I unsheathed my sword and tried to parry his blows. The charm would complete the incantation.

The temple was a gate.

If the spell went through it would open a passageway.

He was strong. It would be a fight to the death. The silver blood's blade cut into my shoulder. I growled in pain. I gritted my teeth and lunged for his throat. I pinned him to the wall.

"_Aperio Oris"_

The beast gave me a horrifying grin and howled as his features changed for a split second.

The face looked familiar, but it was gone before I could recognize it.

He fought against my hold, but I brought my sword out and delivered a blow to the chest.

The beast sank down, dead. Blood leaked from the wound, silver in the light.

I stepped back and looked around at my surroundings. There was a large crack in a column, a statue had split in half, blood ran down my arm from the gash in my shoulder.

"What happened!?" A voice exclaimed.

I turned to see Charles standing in the entryway, much like before, but this time I knew it was truly him.

Shock was written all over his face as he took in the scene before him.

I shook my head at his questioning look. I held up the charm.

"They were after this." And that was all that needed to be said.

He nodded.

"But how did they know to use that?" He asked.

"The book." I said motioning to the altar.

But the Book of the Dead had disappeared.

* * *

**Part 2 done! **

**How was it? Review please! I will try to update the next part soon! Oh and seriously vote on the poll. I cannot continue with the story without knowing how long it should be.**

**Windy **


	9. Mission Impossible Part 3

Sorry for the wait. I am trying to space the updates out a little.

**This is Part three - obviously. There is a little Sky/Jack in the beginning. It's kind of a bridge between the past parts with the part in Paris. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mission Impossible (Part 3)**

**Ch.: A Hit Home**

**Jack POV**

_Recap:_

_I held up the charm._

"_They were after this." And that was all that needed to be said._

_He nodded._

"_But how did they know to use that?" He asked._

"_The book." I said motioning to the altar._

_But the Book of the Dead had disappeared._

* * *

We headed back to our hotel. I was tired, confused and extremely irritated.

"Now where do we go? We have no lead and nothing to work with!" I groaned.

"They are finding information on the Gates." Charles said, as if that explained everything.

"And?" I said, impatient.

He turned and smirked at me. "We're going to Greece."

Realization dawned on me. "Delphi?"

He nodded.

Charles was on the phone immediately as we got to the room. I patched up my wound and tried to clear my head of what happened in the temple.

That book has the incantations in it to open the Gates. If they open the Gate they open the Paths of the Dead.

Then Lucifer will be freed.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. My head was spinning with the overload of the recent events.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

The crimson eyes were coming closer.

The beast took out a blade and snarled. I braced myself for an attack.

But the beast wasn't looking at me.

No, he was looking behind me.

I turned to see a broken Schuyler Van Alen leaning against the stone wall for support. But she didn't cower. I stood up with defiance in her eyes. My heart swelled to see her so brave in the face of danger.

The beast howled and lunged for her. She took out a sword, but it was too late.

She let out a cry as the Abomination connected with its target.

* * *

I woke with a gasp. My sheets were twisted around my legs and I was drenched in sweat.

It was only a dream. I told myself. Just a dream.

I can't remember how many times she has haunted my dreams. But this was different. It wasn't the pain of letting her go. It was the need to protect her and the terror that something may happen to her.

I never stopped loving her. Sad isn't it? That even though I should hate her, I don't and would do anything for her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Dawn was just starting to break and I would be getting up soon anyway. We had an early flight to Greece.

* * *

Delphi had been the site of the Oracle of Apollo. Now it is a city of ruins.

We drove to Delphi from Athens. The car ride was incredibly long.

Have you ever been in a small car making very awkward conversation with your father? And you don't want to talk but he doesn't see that?

That's what this was.

Maybe he was making up for years of not talking.

He pulled the car to a stop. I jumped out of the car and walked over to the ruins before he could say anything.

"We were right." Charles said from the car. His smirk was gone and in its place was a business like expression. He was on a mission.

"They were here." He continued.

"So Delphi was – is a Gate?" I asked.

Charles nodded. "The oracle or the Pythia, was the gatekeeper. It was passed down from cycle to cycle." He explained.

I nodded. This mission is bringing back so many memories. Not to mention all the information we were finding.

We walked through the rubble making our way to the center.

"Do you remember it?" Charles asked looking at the ruins.

I nodded. "It is all coming back so fast. It's strange."

I looked at the circus under us.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I was suddenly sitting at the theatre, watching the chariots race around the track._

_One chariot had lost its wheel and was starting to wobble. The racer's competitor had rammed into it hard enough for it to come loose._

_A huge cry when up from the crowd as the chariot veered off the track and into the crowd. _

_I sat with a friend of mine, who in the excitement stood up to see the spectacle._

_The other racers continued around the track. _

_The one who had hit the other chariot was the favorite to win._

_We cheered as another overlapped his run._

_But the charioteer who had been knocked off his cart had gotten back in the race. The underdog getting back in the game._

_It was close._

_And I stood up and cheered as the underdog crossed the finish line first._

* * *

I snapped back to the present.

Charles looked at me knowingly.

"What gate is this?" I asked.

"The Gate of Despair, one of the seven deadly sins." He said.

I nodded. This trip has had a weird effect over Charles and I. The more time I spend with him the more we seem equals. But also I see more of his true self, Michael, Pure of Heart. I guess because I never really spent time with him before this mission.

I forced my mind back to the situation at hand.

"Why did they not open the gate? They had the book." I asked.

The question had been gnawing at my mind since we got here.

"I'm not sure." Charles admitted.

I sighed.

We walked up to the Temple of Apollo.

The columns were crumbling, the statues were broken, but it had a haunting beauty about it.

A beautiful ruin

Charles stood outside studying the structure while I went ahead.

I inspected the room, searching for any lead of what happened here or where they went.

I could see the ashes of the tried attempt of the incantation. They were cold now.

The altar was broken, crumbled on the ground.

Charles walked in the temple.

"It wasn't like that before." He stated, looking at the altar.

"What?"

"I've seen pictures of this place that were taken recently. I did a bit of research before we came in travel guides, online sites, brochures at the hotel to see what this place looked like. And the altar wasn't broken before." He explained.

I took that information in, running through a hundred difference scenarios in my head.

"Maybe something went wrong in the incantation? Or there was a fight?"

He nodded. "There could have been an explosion if something had been left out of the spell."

At that moment I saw something flutter in the wind. I walked over and picked it up.

It was a scrap of paper.

Charles came to look it.

"It's a piece of the book." He said. "It must have been ripped in the explosion."

"Can you tell what it says?" I asked, excited now.

"Only a few words and parts of sentences."

"_insons insontis cruor" _Innocent blood

"_lumen?" _Light

His voice faltered slightly. "Gabrielle"

"They needed the blood of an innocent to break the gate." I said, trying to connect the dots.

He nodded, pocketing the paper.

The silver bloods were after someone. An innocent soul.

My heart had started to quicken.

But Gabrielle was mentioned. A daughter of the light?

No. It couldn't be.

**How was it? Review please!**

**Ya know I never got why authors would want review so badly, but since I started writing I get it. Hmm.**

**So spare me and press the button.**

**Windy**


	10. Mission Impossible Part 4

**Happy Valentine's Day! This is the final part of this "series". You guys voted and so this is his POV when he meets Schuyler again. I felt it was needed to really end it and explain what really happened in the last chapter and how they got to Paris. It is a little long but I really didn't want to chop it up into separate chapters.**

**Also, I had to leave some things out so it wouldn't be too long. Sorry.**

**Dedicated to Anne Knight, vampluver19, and krym, who have reviewed many times and wanted this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Mission Impossible (Part 4)**

**Paris, The City of Love?**

**Jack POV**

_Recap:_

_The silver bloods were after someone. An innocent soul. _

_My heart had started to quicken._

_But Gabrielle was mentioned. A daughter of the light?_

_No. It couldn't be._

* * *

I walked on the Pont Neuf, along the River Seine.

Paris.

The city was beautiful at night. And – of course - during the day

Tomorrow night was the _Ball de Vampire_, the last hoorah of the European Conclave at the Hotel Lambert.

And Leviathan was here.

Yes, we had finally caught up with him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Where do you think he'd go next Charles?" I asked._

"_Well, obviously he's trying to find someone who knows about the Gates. Someone he could trust, who was an ally in the past." He mused._

_I thought about this. "Someone in Rome, then?" _

"_Most likely" He nodded._

_I had memory flashes. _

_Someone walking with Caligula – Lucifer_

_The same woman, place her hand over his on the table._

_The woman running to help and defend him during the war_

"_Drusilla" I said, realizing how blind we had been._

_Charles' eyes widened slightly. But then they hardened with grim realization. _

_He nodded. "That makes sense. She and her brother had been incredibly close in Rome. She never forgave me for what I did. It makes sense that Leviathan would go after her."_

"_So who is she in this life?" I asked, curious._

_He smiled slightly. "Countess Isabelle de Orleans." He said, almost mockingly._

"_She will be in Paris." He answered by unspoken question. He smirked. "For the ball"_

* * *

And he was right. I thought to myself. Of course he was.

But something didn't add up. Why would he go after the Countess if she had such a strong relationship with Gaius? And she wouldn't help him on his quest. That he was sure of.

We stayed in the Grand Hotel, across the street from the Hotel Lambert. All the rooms in the Lambert were booked. And it was probably for the best anyway.

I strolled through the streets. There was no need to hurry.

I walked into the hotel, saying hello to the doorman, acting perfectly at home.

I always had in this city.

I came here often as a child. We used to stay in the guest wing at the Hotel Lambert. I remember playing in the rose gardens.

I unlocked the door and slipped into the hotel room.

As usual, Charles was sitting at the desk pouring over details about the Conclave I'd rather not be a part of. I went to _my_ usual place out on the balcony overlooking the street and the river.

It was a good place to think. To get lost in your thoughts

Sometimes I wish I could just stay there.

* * *

The noise of the ball was overwhelming.

People were everywhere. All of them dressed more extravagantly than the last.

I avoided the performers juggling fire and the elephant trudging through the room. It was madness.

It was ironic that under normal circumstances our Venator uniforms helped us blend in, but in this crowd they made us stand apart from the sparkling and colorful costumes.

And of course now was the time we needed to blend the most.

The irony really is incredible.

A trumpet sounded and I looked up to see the Countess entering the ballroom, holding the chain of a tiger.

She was still beautiful. And intimidating of course.

I looked around the room for any sign of Leviathan.

And then I saw a girl with dark wavy hair and a sari cross the room.

I don't know why I noticed her. There was nothing about her that set her apart from the rest of the ball. I didn't even see her face.

But something caught my eye.

She seemed so familiar. Who was she?

I watched her speak to the Baron at the other end of the ballroom.

She turned to the man next to her.

Schuyler.

My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest, it was pounding so hard.

I tried to control my haywire emotions.

Leviathan was here for her. I thought to myself.

He has to be. It has to do with the prophecy.

She slipped inside the courtyard. I had to go after her. She will be cornered in there.

I remembered there being another entrance to the courtyard from the other side.

I glided through the crowd unnoticed and found myself at the door.

I pushed it open. The wood creaked and groaned, announcing my entrance.

"Baron de Coubertin?" A heartbreakingly familiar voice asked.

"Try again." I said, coming out from behind the pillar.

She froze at my words. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Then her face changed. I saw her expression harden and her eyes betrayed how angry and torn she was.

I wanted so badly to tell her that everything was okay. That she was going to be safe.

But I couldn't.

Not now. Not under these circumstances.

I stalked forward, furious at myself for letting my emotions control me.

She wasn't mine to love. I told myself over and over.

She looked so beautiful in her dress. The colors brought out the deep blue in her eyes.

"Jack" She breathed in surprise.

It pained me to hear my name coming from her lips.

"What are you doing here?" She said accusingly, all vulnerability gone.

"I'm here for you." I said, trying to keep my face cold and neutral.

She backed away from me, into the other door. But she didn't try to open it.

So, she knew it was locked.

I saw her eyes flicker toward the ceiling. She braced herself for the impact of the incantation she was about to perform.

"You will destroy this room if you attempt it." I said warningly, knowing what she was going to do.

"What do I care?" She snapped.

My mind was racing, thinking of something to keep her here. With me

"I think you do." I said calmly. "I think you love the Hotel Lambert just as much as I do. You are not the only one who used to play in its gardens."

I saw the flicker of surprise and realization in her eyes.

"I will do it if it is the only way." She smirked. "Watch me."

I took a large step forward. "I'm not your enemy Schuyler. No matter what you think. You're wrong. That way is lost. There is a protection that you don't feel, one Lawrence didn't teach you about. You will shatter against the glass. And I will not have any harm come to you." I said.

I took a deep breath. My last statement may have been the most truthful thing I had said in a long time.

Well, since she left New York.

"No?" She said, raising one eyebrow. Her expression was challenging me. Daring me to stop her.

She smirked.

"You don't have a choice." I was getting frustrated with this conversation.

I saw the defiance in her eyes.

I held out my hand, throwing caution to the wind. "Come with me, Schuyler, please." I near begged.

I was lost. I didn't know what was going on anymore or who to trust, but I knew that I wanted her safe. And with me.

She stared levelly at me.

"No." And then before I could blink she was running. She ran up the wall, so fast she was only a blur.

And then she burst through the glass, sending shards flying and raining down on me.

My face had to be a look of shock and pride because she looked down at me and smirked.

I heard her voice in my mind.

"_I'm sorry Jack. But I can't go back there." _She sent.

"_Never."_

And with that I felt my heart break all over again.

* * *

Without a moments of hesitation I followed her into the party.

I concentrated on the girl in front of me, careful not to lose her in the crowd.

"_Schuyler!"_ I sent.

I could feel her aggravation at my words. Why?

"_I can outrun you, Jack Force. Just try; you'll never catch me."_ She sent.

I took it as a challenge.

I let a grim smile cross my face.

"_I can and I will_." I sent back.

But she was so fast!

She ran down the stairwell that led to the dungeon. I slipped in after her and shut off the lights, hoping to slow her down.

I could still hear her light footsteps.

"_Fine, but like you, Jack, I can see in the dark."_ She sent, irritated that I had underestimated her.

I heard her calling for Oliver in her mind. Jealousy made me more determined, quickening my pace.

I had her cornered in the lower dungeon. She was trembling and wobbling.

She stumbled right into my open arms. I held her close.

"_I told you, Schuyler, you're not the only one who knows the secrets of the Hotel Lambert."_

* * *

"There is nothing to fear. Please don't run from me again." I whispered tenderly in her ear.

I could feel her trembling now. She sunk into my arms, unable to hold herself up. But suddenly they stopped.

"Let me go!" She gasped. "You're hurting me!"

I immediately loosened my grip out of horror that I brought her pain. But I still held her close.

Out of selfishness or out of duty I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry." I said. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked at her, searching for any source of the pain she was feeling.

"You're trembling." I said.

She shook her head, her eyes were screwed shut.

"It's just this thing… I get shaky sometimes… really it's nothing." She choked out.

But she seemed to gain strength. She looked me in the eye.

"Anyway, I'm not going back. I'm not going back to New York." She explained.

A huge wave of relief flooded through me. She didn't want to go back and that's why she was running. Not because of me.

"That's why you've been running?" I asked gently "Because you though I was taking you back to New York? That's not why I'm here at all."

She looked confused. "Then why?" She asked, voice accusing.

"The silver bloods are everywhere, Schuyler. Cant you feel them? They're hunger?" I asked.

I had backed her into the corner now, her back was against the wall.

A look of realization passed over her beautiful features.

I felt her weaken. "But why? Why are they after me?" The year of being on the run must have caught up with her. She was done with running.

I tried to explain to her the best I could. Going over our history, our legacy.

"But how do you know Leviathan is tracking me?" She asked once I had finished my tale.

"Because I have been tracking Leviathan." I said. "My father and I have been tracking him for months."

I could tell the news brought some sense of relief to her.

"He sent me here to find you while he took care of Leviathan himself."

"So you believe me? You don't believe that I killed Lawrence like the Conclave thinks?" She asked, her voice vulnerable.

I looked down, suddenly shy. "I have always believed in you, Schuyler."

I just hoped that was enough.

* * *

I brought her to the abandoned metro station. I pulled her hand as we sank below ground.

"Lutetia" I said for an explanation.

She immediately knew what I was talking about. I had to be impressed by her knowledge of our history.

"Where are we?" She asked after a while of running through the maze of tunnels.

"Under the Eiffel Tower. It is the center of the old city and the beginning of the new." I sent, trying to concentrate on the paths.

"All roads lead to Rome." She mumbled.

I smiled at the truth in her words. "Something like that."

I grabbed a torch from the wall and led her through the maze.

Suddenly, a dark figure burst from the other end of the tunnel. I felt Schuyler tense as she saw who it was.

"Father!" I called.

I bristled at the look he gave Sky. He cares about her more than he lets on.

"We must get to the intersection." He commanded more than stated.

I nodded, determined.

He walked ahead of us. I heard his footsteps, quick through the tunnels.

Suddenly there was someone in front of us. Obviously not on our side.

I lunged for it, transforming to my true form.

I felt the dark power consume me, the horns sprout from my forehead, the dark wings from my back and the blade in my hand elongate.

It pinned me to the wall, but I fought back. I turned to see Sky run from the room.

_Good_. I thought to myself.

I needed to get back to her. She was in danger as long as she was anywhere near the ball.

I brought my blade down on the creature's neck, finishing him.

I transformed back to my human form and looked for Schuyler.

I found her in another passageway, holding the torch I had dropped.

"We need to get out of here." I said to her.

She looked up relieved. The look in her eyes brought hope, that maybe she still cared about me. She was concerned for me.

But her eyes hardened to wariness. She backed against the wall.

"Stay away." She snarled.

The shock at her change showed on my face.

"Schuyler, it's me." I said, angrily. "We don't have time for this! My father can only hole them off for so long!"

"Prove you are who you say." She challenged.

She absolutely infuriated me, but at the same time captivated me. It had been a year and it made no difference.

"You really want to me prove who I am?" I growled.

"Yes!"

I grabbed her and pressed my lips to hers. I conveyed every dream I had of her, every time I thought of her, how I felt when she left, the pain of losing her. I gave her everything I had, trying to convince her to come with me.

She gripped my shoulders. I never wanted to let go, but she was in danger here. In the back of my mind I could feel the Silver Bloods getting closer. I tried to remind myself that she wasn't mine. She proved that before. I needed to let go.

My mind finally won, and I stepped back. Our breathing was ragged and a look of surprise and vulnerability was in her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" I said, my voice low.

She nodded wordlessly. I moved to leave the room, about to grab her hand when I heard her voice.

"The bonding?" She said softly, disbelieving.

_It didn't happen. I am not bonded to my twin_. I sent to her.

I held her gaze for a long moment. At that point I knew that we felt the same thing, the same way.

I looked behind us, breaking the contact, at the rubble that used to be the stairs.

I frowned. "We need to get to the intersection. If we get past it they cannot follow us."

My hand slipped around her waist, holding her close. It felt right.

I took out the equipment from my bag. I attached the hook to the chord and tightened my grip on her.

I turned to her. "Hold on, and don't look down." I said. She held on to my waist.

And then we were flying. And so was my heart.

**Done!**

**I'm sorry if the second half wasn't exactly what happened in the book but my friend borrowed it halfway through writing this.**

**For the next chapter you guys can vote:**

**-Jordan's imprisonment in Rio**

**-Oliver and JAck's meeting in VAL/his thoughts**

**-Bliss's life in Texas**

**-Bliss and Schuyler go into town**

**Vote in a review or PM.**

**Windy**

**PS: I just thought I'd say this. Has anyone seen the play Aida? Cuz right now I'm kinda obsessed with it along with the book The Red Necklace by Sally Gardner.**

**Look them up!**


	11. A Spark of Hope

**Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. I think my writing style has changed a bit since I started writing this story and I wrote this months ago so...its a bit is Jordan's thoughts as she is giving the letter/clue to the little girl in Rio to give to the Venetors.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**A Spark of Hope**

**Jordan/Sophia's POV**

Day 365 – 1 Year Later

It's been exactly a year since the attack on Corcovado, and Leviathan's release.

Nan Cutler, my "grandmother"/jail warden took me here after my "parents" reported me to the Silver Blood legion for-

For trying to kill my sister

Bliss. I thought sadly.

She was innocent. It wasn't her killing people, it wasn't her commanding the silver bloods.

It was her father.

Lucifer

I loved Bliss. Truly, I did. She was my sister, but I was bound by duty.

I sighed.

Sometimes I hate my role in our society.

The Watcher. A spirit born with its eyes wide open, in full command of her memories.

I had seen the destruction ahead of everyone else. The blood, the horror, the fear.

Cordelia had been right. We have been in denial. We used to be warriors, fighting for Heaven, against the Dark Prince. And now-

The blue bloods are socialites who care about nothing more than their social lives, bank accounts and themselves.

And even after the massacre in Rio, things have hardly changed. They just go back to their lives as if nothing happened.

They will not acknowledge the deaths, the need to fight. The second great war is looming over us and they have disillusioned themselves to believe that it doesn't exist.

Are there no heroes among blue bloods? I thought sadly.

But no, there is Schuyler Van Alen. I thought. She is the prophetic child.

I remembered her well. She's hard to forget. Beautiful and kind. So much like Gabrielle.

I sighed.

The sun is rising over the slums of Rio. Another day, another wish.

I sit there and wait for something to happen, a star to fall.

I wait for a miracle.

BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB – BB

Day 372

I sigh as I lean against the wall and stare out onto the maze of buildings and structures that make up Rio de Janeiro.

The Venators are here looking for me. I can sense them near. The silver bloods had tricked them with a false lead, sending them to Nebraska.

They have to be getting close. Kingsley is one of our best.

I hear calls and laughter from below my window.

The group of children who live in these slums are playing down in the streets. I smile at their laughter.

Suddenly I had an idea. I jumped up from my position on the floor.

"Crianças! Aguardar!" I called out.

_Children! Wait!_

They turned. The little one with the dark curls ran up to her.

"Sophia!" She cried out, happily.

"Have you seen a group of people? They are wearing all black and they will have a lady with blond hair and green eyes." I asked her. The rest of the children hung back. They were scared of her, she knew.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh yes!" She said enthusiastically.

"There will be people coming for me. Good and bad people. They good people will have a beautiful lady and she will give you a stuffed dog." I told her in her own language.

She nodded to show she understood, but I saw the fear in her eyes. For me or because of me I'm not sure.

"If you find them can you give them something for me?" I asked, somewhat desperately.

"Yes, yes." She said, determined to be helpful.

I felt a wave of affection for the girl. She was so brave.

I turned to get the note I wrote. On the envelope I wrote the name Araquiel.

_Phoebus Ostend praeeo. _

The sun shall show the way, in the old language.

I just hoped they could figure it out in time.

I handed the girl the envelope. She took it carefully, as if it was delicate. She had a look of awe on her face.

"Make sure you give it to the right people." I told her.

She nodded and ran off with the children.

Now all I can do is wait.

I sat back on the ground with my head against the wall.

There was a loud bang on the door. I looked up unsuprised.

Nan Cutler stood in the doorway, a sinister sneer on her deteriorating face.

"Hello Sophia" She snarled, blade in hand.

**It was hard for me to write from her point of view, I think because she is very wise but still in a child's form. Anyway, review.**

**Windy**


	12. For Her

**Sorry this took a little while. I was out of town. This is Oliver and Jack's meeting and he reflects on how his life has turned. I was curious to see where this went and... I got this. Anyway, read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**For Her**

**Oliver POV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The Force's maid answered it with a surprised look on her face. I don't blame her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jack." I told her.

She nodded and let me in. She motioned to take my jacket, but I kept it on. I wouldn't be staying long.

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A tired voice said.

I pushed it open to see Jack Force lying in bed, pale as a sheet, with bloodshot eyes.

Those Silver bloods really did a number on him. But I guess he looked good for someone who survived a dance with the devil.

Saying he looked surprised when he saw me would be an understatement.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" He croaked.

"I came to-" I started. I didn't really know how to end it. I didn't really know what I was doing here, myself.

I took a deep breath. "To talk, Jack"

He sat up. I could tell it was hard for him though.

"Wow, you look awful." I said before I could stop myself.

He gave me a half smile. "You don't look too great either." He commented.

A truthful statement. I hadn't slept in days, I had cuts from when the glass exploded and bruises from when I fell.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jack said, slightly wary.

"What you did for Schuyler." I started to say. "I-"

I looked at him. He had a grim look on his face. He didn't want to be praised.

"Thank you." I sighed finally.

He nodded. But I knew he didn't do it for me. He still loved Sky. Enough to throw his life on the line to save her.

But somehow that didn't make what I had to do any easier.

"I want you to go with her." I said, looking him in the eye.

If he was surprised he didn't show it. He just stared back levelly.

"You're giving her up?" He asked. He tried to get up, but his wounds wouldn't let him. He sat back with clenched teeth. I guess he didn't want to show weakness.

I nodded. "I can't protect her like you can. When they came for her-" I stopped, trying to repress the awful memories.

"I never felt more helpless in my life." I don't know why I was telling him this. But I guess he was the only one who could understand.

A look of understanding passed over his face. He _did_ get it. But his expression was a look of ancient sadness. It was only then that I really realized how old he was. How much he had seen.

"Where and when is she going?" was his only question.

"Florence and in two days. Will you be healed by then?"

He nodded. "Well enough to move."

"Protect her." I said. It was more of a command. "And keep her safe."

"I will. Always." He said. I never expected anything less.

I turned to leave and just about to close the door when I heard his voice again.

"And thank you." He said as he laid down to rest.

* * *

That memory has been playing in my dreams ever since she left. With him. I would toss and turn at night thinking about it. Just like now, lying in bed, and staring at the ceiling.

I know it was the right choice. Really, the only choice. But that didn't make it less painful.

She'll be safe. I told myself over and over. She'll be better off. He'll protect her.

There was a point in my life where I hated Jack Force with everything I had. But I always had a small amount of respect for him.

He had everything. Looks, money, power, and he had _her_. He was a blue blood in every sense of the word and I hated him for it.

But I knew that he was suffering as much as I was. When we were on the run from the Conclave, he was back in New York with his heart ripped out.

I guess it couldn't have ended any other way. One person would win and the winner would take it all.

But I _never_ expected to give her up. To just let her go.

The fact that I was her familiar would just make me pine for her until I died. I would never truly get over her.

_But I can move on_. A small voice in the back of my mind whispered. She would have wanted me to.

Here I am talking about her like she died. I mourned her like she had.

But I guess in a sense she did to me.

I sighed. When did the world turn upside down? I asked myself.

I turned over in my bed. My gaze fell on an old picture sticking out of a book. Sky had given it to me years ago.

Inside was the note she gave me with it.

I left it unopened. But from inside it, a photo slipped out.

It was of the two of us. Before all this madness happened. We had our arms around each other and were grinning at the camera.

I put it down and smiled. I could almost hear her laughing.

I knew that there was something good after this. A rainbow after the rain.

I _would_ move on. I promised myself. For me and for her.

**How was it? I know the rainbow thing was corny, but I was in that kind of mood.**

**Review please!**

**Windy**


	13. Bring It On Texas Style

**Hehe I know this is short but NO ONE reviewed for the last chapter so... sorry. This is about Bliss when she was back in Texas. I wondered what it was like when she talked about her jumping from a 50 person pyramid so here we are!**

**I have a friend from Texas and she loves football, especially the Cowboys so this is for her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada yada yada.**

**Bring it On, Texas Style**

**Bliss POV**

I rode up to school in my Cadillac. Well, my grandfather's old Cadillac.

The horns on the hood were hard to mistake.

"Bliss!" I heard someone call my name the moment I pulled into the lot. I turned to see a friend of mine, Natalie Carter running fast down the sidewalk.

Well, as fast as a 5' 4" girl could in three inch heels. I shook my head, amused.

"Guess what just happened!" She said in a high voice. Her blond hair was perfectly coifed, her outfit was all designer. She fit in perfectly.

"What?" I asked getting my bag out of the passenger seat.

"Jeremy just asked Michaela to homecoming tonight." She said as if this was new.

I rolled my green eyes. "Because no one expected that." I said sarcastically.

She playfully pushed my shoulder and linked arms to walk to class.

I may have looked calm on the outside, but I was nervous about the game tonight. I was head cheerleader and would be performing tonight at homecoming. Natalie bringing it up didn't help my nerves.

Michaela was also on the cheer squad and absolutely hated me.

Not to mention the fact that I beat her out for captain.

_Well, I will just have to show her what I can do_. I thought determinedly.

I sat down for history class just as the bell rang. We were learning about the disappearance of the colonists on Roanoke in the 1600's. It was one of America's greatest unsolved mysteries.

My teacher, Ms. Sheppard, kept the class interesting with discussions and debates. At least most of the class stayed awake.

Class wizzed by, I was so caught up in the lecture. Before I knew it the bell to leave was ringing and Ms. Sheppard was trying to get a last word in before everyone left.

"Don't forget, projects are due next class and have fun at homecoming!" She said as students stampeded out the door. I was the last to leave and as I walked out she touched my arm.

"Good luck tonight." She said with a wink.

I nodded my thanks, trying to calm my suddenly racing heart.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

I heard the roar of the crowd as I walked out into the stadium.

_As big as football in Texas_. I don't think I knew the meaning of that statement until now.

I had a bright smile on my face. A fake smile.

Everyone said I was fearless. Well looking at the stunts I did, I was. But I had never been more nervous in my life than at that moment.

Our team thundered onto the field, yelling and cheering. A huge roar went up from the crowd.

The band started playing and the squad was cheering and screaming.

The principal went up on stage and took the microphone, making his speech about how talented the players were and that there are no losers. All that junk.

Then the players got into their positions. I saw Jeremy turn and wink at Michaela next to me. She gave a sickly sweet smile and smirked at everyone else.

I rolled my eyes and started the routine.

The music came on and we danced and cheered. The crowd joined in chanting.

_Bring on the challenge, bring on the fight_

_So go, fight and win tonight!_

_Bring on the challenge, and bring on the fight_

_Let's go Rangers, we do it right!_

I was right in front of all the girls. Everyone could see me. Our stadium was a smaller model of a professional field with the jumbo-trons and everything.

My face came up on the screen, showing to hundreds of people.

If I made any move to show how nervous or embarrassed I was, everyone would see it.

_Give it your all_. I little voice in the back of my head said. I smiled and waved my pom poms as the team scored.

This was my time to shine. I thought. And nothing will take that away.

* * *

This was the big finale. Don't mess up. I chanted to myself.

I was going to jump from a fifty person pyramid, perform a triple flip and of course land on my feet.

I can do this. I said to myself. It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than confidence.

I nodded to the rest of the girls and watched them get into formation. I took a deep breath and smiled to the crowd.

I began to climb the tower and felt my confidence build up as I went higher.

Thank God, I wasn't afraid of heights. I thought.

I reached the top. I had to be at least 30 feet in the air. I gulped.

I focused on my goal. And the noise of the crowd dimmed in my ears. It was only me in the world. I saw my target and jumped.

Suddenly I was flying.

I felt my body flip on its own accord. I did it automatically, out of instinct.

Once

Twice

Three times

I saw the ground nearing.

I tucked my arms in and prepared for the impact.

I bent my legs and felt them hit the grass.

I looked up at the stadium.

I did it. I said to myself.

The crowd went wild as I lifted my arms up into the air.

I turned to see everyone on the squad and the football team looking at me with impressed looks on their faces.

I looked down.

An elated smile suddenly spread over my face.

I hit my target spot on.

**Did you like it? The cheer I got from a website because I really know nothing about cheerleading. And I was serious about the stadium being a smaller version of a profesional one. They are apparently very serious about it there. ;)**

**Review please!**

**Windy**


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**This is the day at the beach with Oliver and Schuyler before she made the transformation. They are best friends and nothing more…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**Oliver POV**

I leaned back on my beach chair, looking at the ocean. My family was in the Hamptons and we had taken Sky with us.

She looked so out of place in the crowd, I almost laughed. Her dark hair and pale skin contrasted with the blond hair and tanned beach-goers here.

She walked back to where I was sitting with two ice cream cones. It was the last week before our start of high school and we were trying to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Here you go." She said in a sing song voice, handing me my ice cream.

I patted the chair next to me, motioning for her to sit down. She sat down and started eating her ice cream.

We sat and people watched. Not talking, just enjoying each other's company and the beach.

I looked over at her to point out something when I saw she had a faraway look in her blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

She seemed to snap out of it and smiled.

"I was just thinking about starting school again. I don't want this to end." She said motioning to us and the beach.

"And I don't really want to start high school. A part of me just wants to stay younger." She said. I knew it was hard for her to say that.

I smiled. "But we have each other, right?" I said, playfully hitting her sun hat.

She smiled back. "Yeah, we do. We need to promise each other that nothing will come in between us, in school." She said, her voice more serious now.

I nodded. "Of course, what could happen?" I asked, throwing my arm around her.

"I'm just being silly. Let's go down to the water." She said getting up and pulling me with her.

She dove into the warm water and disappeared under the waves. I looked around for her. She reappeared a few yards away, grinning at the seaweed in her hair.

I laughed and followed her example.

We stayed in the water for hours until my mom yelled at us to get out. We reluctantly waded back to shore.

I had a dark tan on my shoulders and Sky just burned. Her back and shoulders were red and so were her nose and cheeks.

We trudged back to our cabana and laid down on the beach blankets we had laid out. She flopped down and immediately yelped. I looked up to see her rubbing her burn. I tried to stifle my chuckle.

She shot me a dirty look and went to go get more lotion. I never really notice how pretty she was. I mean, sure I knew, but I never _really_ noticed. She looked so cute with her huge sunhat, even with the red burns. I grinned to myself.

"What's so funny?" She asked, coming back to the blanket.

I shook my head. I had brought my laptop so we could watch movies. She grabbed the DVD case. We can never agree on a movie. Ever

She wanted Star Wars and I voted on The Princess Bride. I know, The Princess Bride? But it's a classic. You have to like the Princess Bride.

She won, as always. I put in the DVD, shaking my head.

She grinned. She knew she was going to win. We sat watching the movie. We knew this movie backwards and forwards. We would say the words along with the actors and laugh at the funny parts even though we've seen it a million times.

We always have, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

The movie came to a close and the sky had begun to darken. My parents said we were about to head back to the house. I could tell she was getting tired. She got up stiffly. It was a long movie. And grabbed the laptop.

We walked into the house and immediately walked up the stairs to our rooms. I put my stuff away, it had been a long day.

I heard a knock on my door. There was Schuyler, changed and in her pajamas. She smiled and went to sit on my bed.

We sat talking, as we always did, for a long time.

"What was your favorite part of the movie?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

I thought about this. "When Han Solo is about to be frozen and Leia looks over and says: I love you." I decided eventually.

She fake gasped. "Oliver Hazzard-Perry a romantic?" She giggled.

"Well, maybe. But what he says after is what's romantic." I said.

Her eyebrows rose as she tried to remember the line.

"He looks up and says: I know." I told her when she couldn't think of it.

She smiled and leaned back. Her eyelids were starting to droop. "About this year, Ollie." She started, in between yawns. "We are gonna stick together."

"Of course, Sky." I said, lifting her up and leading her to her room.

She jumped in bed. She smiled. "Good night, Ollie."

"Night, Sky." I said before closing her door.

I sighed. Her marks were starting to show on her arms. But we would still be friends. Nothing would get in between us. We've been friends for too long for that to happen.

I laid my head down on the pillow. Whatever happens, will happen. I thought sadly. And with that I drifted into sleep.

**

* * *

**

**I'm not really sure if I portrayed Oliver right. But guys, there are hundreds of hits on this story and like 5 reviews. Could I have 3 reviews before I post the next chapter? Just 3!**

**Windy**


	15. Innocence

**Hey, Sorry for the long wait. I...dont really have an excuse. But I have spring break tomorrow and I will try to update before I leave on vacation. This one is very short. More like a drabble. There is a point in Van Alen Legacy where it is mentioned that Jack used to play in the gardens of the Hotel Lambert so….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

**Innocence**

**Countess Isabelle D'Orleans POV**

I strode through the corridor, heading to the hall to have lunch with a few warrens from the European Conclave. I stopped abruptly, my skirts twirling around my ankles.

Laughter. Pure, joyous laughter.

It had been many years since I had heard something so innocent, so void of worries.

I looked out the window to see a young boy, no more than six years old, running through the rose gardens.

Young Benjamin Force turned as the dog chasing him, playfully tackled him to the ground.

"Patches" The boy scolded affectionately.

I felt a smile cross my face. I didn't have children and seeing this boy brought back memories.

The boy turned to face my direction. His fair hair fell over his bright green eyes.

Abbadon

I marveled at his innocence. I couldn't call him by his true name. The difference between this smiling boy and the Abbadon I knew were far too great.

It saddened me to know that his innocence would be lost in the coming years. What was expected of him, especially now, would make him grow up far faster than he should.

Benjamin pet the dog affectionately and it licked his hand. He laughed.

The sad smile remained on my face as I sighed. I hear the door open, though I did not turn to see who it was. I already knew.

"The warrens are waiting for you." Said the Baron de Coubertin.

I nodded, still facing toward the gardens.

"Then we mustn't keep them waiting any longer." I decided, turning to the familiar face of the Baron.

Without a glace back, I walked into the other room.

But as I walked, I silently wished him to stay laughing as long as he could.

**

* * *

**

**How was it? I wanted to write the Countess's point of view cuz…well I thought it'd be an interesting twist. Anyway, there will kind of be a part 2 to this. You'll see what I mean when I post the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**Windy**


	16. Dangerous Times and Familiar Faces

**Ok this is kind of the part 2 to Innocence. It's the Countess's point of view of when she meets Jack and Schuyler in the epilogue of the Van Alen Legacy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dangerous Times and Familiar Faces**

**Countess Isabelle d'Orleans POV**

"There is a couple who requests an audience with you, Countess." A young servant said.

I looked up, half expecting the Baron to be telling me this. His death was a hole in my heart.

"Who?" I said sharply.

"I do not know their names, Madame, but they are American, judging by their accent. Though, the speak fluent French." He said, uncomfortable under my gaze.

I nodded and the boy left the room.

American? From the New York Coven then.

I felt my jaw tighten. I had never been a fan of the so-called Uncorrupted.

I stood with a flourish, dropping the letter I had previously been working on.

The young couple was waiting for me on the terrace, overlooking the Mediterranean.

I stopped when I saw them.

The boy was Benjamin Force. Last I had seen him, was when he was a small child, playing in the rose gardens of the Hotel Lambert.

His determined gaze seemed to hold very little of the laughing boy she had last seen. The years had aged him.

But the girl whose hand he held, stopped me in my tracks.

She was beautiful. Her dark, wavy hair hung loose over her slim shoulders, contrasting with her pale skin. Bright blue eyes shone from under the dark fringe of her bangs.

Her face though, looked strikingly familiar. Her aristocratic features reminded me of someone.

I let out a slight gasp.

She was Gabrielle's daughter.

I looked between the two and felt the bond between them.

The girl looked around apprehensively. Benjamin wound his arms around her in silent reassurance. My gaze fell to their still joined hands.

They had broken the bond.

I let a slightly smug smile work its way over my face, imagining Azrael's reaction. I chucked in spite of myself.

The lovers broke apart at my entrance.

"Countess Isabelle d'Orleans." Benjamin said, addressing me by my full title.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why do you come here?" I asked, fixing my level gaze on them.

Benjamin made a move to speak, but the girl answered before he could.

"We need your help." She said in a clear voice. "Your protection", she clarified.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are refugees from Michael's tribe?" The expression on their faces gave me my answer. "What makes you think I shall give you what you ask? Why should the European Conclave care about two wayward children?" I challenged.

This time Benjamin answered. "Your Grace, we understand your skepticism… but we are desperate. Without the protection of the conclave we will not be able to carry out Lawrence Van Alen's work.

That surprised me. Lawrence Van Alen? Well, if I'm correct he was the girl's grandfather. He had been a good friend of mine.

I saw the pain in the girls eyes when his name was mentioned. Benjamin must have noticed because he squeezed her hand.

I softened. "So you are in Europe to try to fulfill his legacy?" I clarified.

"Yes, Your Grace." The girl nodded.

"Then why did you not mention it sooner?!" I demanded, causing them to jump at the sudden noise.

The two exchanged a glance. It was so full of surprise and apprehension. "Our apologies." Benjamin said with a slight bow of his head, but looking at me warily.

"Then, I shall grant you access to the European Coven, and give you my blessing." I said with a flourish. I looked at their joined hands meaningfully. The girl blushed, trying to pull her hand away, but Benjamin just held her hand tighter. "While you are within our borders, the New York Coven will not be able to touch you."

They looked visibly relieved.

"Thank you, Countess. You don't know how much think means to us." Now with the weight of this discussion off her shoulders, I could see her face lightening.

The pain on the girl's face brought back the pain of losing my best friend. His death was a stake in my heart. His body had been found in the Seine. Despite the circumstances of his death, he died with a peaceful expression on his face, and for that I was grateful.

"This war has taken the life of my most trusted friend." I said, my voice sounded far away, even to my own ears.

They nodded solemnly. "We are so sorry to hear that." The girl said, the pain and understanding in her eyes real. She knew what it was like to have someone she cared about taken from her. Taken too soon.

I saw Benjamin pull her closer. They really cared about each other, I thought.

"You know, I was always a friend to Lawrence and Cordelia. It was Charles I could never stand." I sighed. My mind was far away. Deep in the past, flooded with ancient memories. "I knew he had to punish my brother, but I thought the punishment was unnecessarily draconian. Surely, there must have been a way for us to live in peace together without resorting to such stringent measures." I sighed.

I forced a smile on my face, though the result was unconvincing. "Well. I guess there isn't much we can do about that now, is there?"

I saw the puzzlement on both of their faces.

"Your brother, Your Grace?" Benjamin asked, confused.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of who he had been.

Strong, handsome Valerius. I remembered my sisters and I fighting over him, when we came to a marriageable age. But of course, Agrippina fought harder than the rest. I gave a decidedly ungraceful snort.

I returned my gaze to the young couple. It was now a different girl holding his hand. I smiled, a flirtatious smile, thinking of Rome.

"Why, Valerius, have you forgotten me so soon? Oh, how much we three sisters fought over you, when you came of age! But Agrippina won you." But I zeroed in my gaze to rest on the hand he had around the girl's waist. "Well, perhaps not anymore. You're a very lucky girl, my dear." I told her with a wink.

"I'm sorry?" Benjamin said, trying to follow my train of thought.

"Back in Rome, you knew me as Drusilla." I stood from my chair. "Come children, l believe lunch is being served. And my chef makes an excellent tomato salad, you will join me wont you?" I turned from the room.

Roger, my chef, set down the meal before us. A filet of beef, potatoes, and – of course – tomato salad.

I turned to the beautiful pair in front of me. "So you are Gabrielle's daughter?" I asked the girl.

If she was surprised she didn't show it. "Yes, Your Grace. My name is Schuyler Van Alen."

"Lawrence and Cordelia's granddaughter?" I clarified.

She nodded. Benjamin sat back, watching the two of us. Her bright eyes looked at me curiously. But there was an edge there. A sense of wariness in her eyes.

She had seen many things that she shouldn't have had to see. My maternal instincts were triggered, looking at her face.

"Why are you sheltering us?" She asked. She hadn't said it in a rude way or in any way ungrateful, but I could tell she was tired of danger.

I sighed as I tried to form my answer. Truly, I didn't know exactly why I had.

"In times like these… in dangerous times… we must – look after our own." I said, stopping to try to find the right words.

"I knew your family. We had always been friends, and sheltering you seemed like the least I could do." My brow furrowed. I looked back to Schuyler.

Her face had lightened with the honesty of my words. She gave me a slight smile. A secret smile.

And I smiled back. I didn't know what it was about her, I couldn't help it.

* * *

As we finished, and the butler came back in to take our plates, I thought about the situation on hand.

It would only get worse from here. We were already on the descent to chaos and war. But it needed to be done. All these years we've been turning the other way to any sign of trouble.

I looked up to see Benjamin and Schuyler smiling at one another.

Yes, I thought with a smile. Change would happen. But maybe it's time we embraced it.

**Good? Bad? Review please!!! **

**Windy**


	17. In the Face of Death

**This is when Mimi is getting ready for the dinner in Rio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

**In the Face of Death**

**Mimi POV**

I sighed as I walked into my hotel room, overlooking the beautiful waters of Rio de Janiero.

All day I had been on the beach, relaxing and enjoying my time off school, but I had to remind myself that this wasn't a vacation.

Tonight was the dinner with the Brazilian Conclave. I almost laughed. This "dinner" would solve a great many problems and hopefully lay this idea of the silver bloods return to rest.

I pushed that out of my mind for now. I stepped into the bath, into the warm water. I cleared my thoughts. Too much was going on.

Charles's impeachment.

The silver bloods possible return.

Lawrence becoming Regis.

My teeth clenched together.

Jack's affair with the half-blood.

I loosed my jaw, refusing to let any of these things get to me. They're thousands of miles away.

I stepped out of the bath, into my fluffy robe. I sat at my vanity, brushing through my thick hair. I rolled it into curlers.

I had picked out a gorgeous Valentino cocktail dress. It was black and white, with a thick black ribbon around my waist with a lacey bow.

It was perfect. I smiled as I looked at it. Nothing lifts my mood faster than things going my way.

I dusted my skin lightly with shimmer, enhancing its bronze tan. I put my makeup on carefully. I took out my roller and the golden curls fell softly against my face.

Perfect.

I slid out of my robe and into my dress. I tied the bow tightly around my slim waist. My heels were black with thin, crossing straps. I grabbed my clutch. A tiny thing with black and white stripes.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes, emerald green against my tanned skin. The eyes that had seen the rise and fall of empires. The face that had endured years of war and terror.

The face of death.

I stepped into the sleek black car that waited for me outside the hotel.

The driver didn't have to ask, he knew where to go. We drove high above the city. I watched the bustling city, and my eyes swept to the slums on the outskirts of the metropolis.

My stomach dropped. I don't know what it was about this, but it was making me uneasy.

I looked at our destination. Christ the Redeemer overlooked the city, seemingly protecting all the inhabitants.

If only they knew.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a magnificent villa at the edge of the cliff.

It was quiet except for the sound of soft voices. Normally, the Brazilians throw huge parties with samba dancers, music and entertainment, but this was a small affair.

When I entered the building members of the New York conclave stopped to greet me along with the Brazilians.

I chatted with the guests, including the host, Doña Beatrice before sitting down to eat.

The first course came, a mushroom soup. We discussed unresolved committee matters.

"Madeline, have you invited the mayor to the gala yet?" Edmund Olerich, asked politely from across the table.

I smiled demurely. "Yes, he will be there. But his girlfriend, I suppose, will accompany him." I made a sound of disapproval. "She has absolutely no interest in society." I said, shocked. "She doesn't even have any interest in the ballet!"

Edmund chuckled. He went to take a sip of his wine. But then the lights went out.

And all Hell broke loose.

**Good? Bad? Pretty please review! I haven't gotten as many for the past few updates. My friend and I are having a contest to see who can get the most reviews for this one update. So please please review! (sing - song voice)**

**Windy**


	18. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary: A young Schuyler and Cordelia go to visit Allegra in the hospital on Christmas. Yeah yeah I'm about 4 months late but....**

**Bittersweet Memories**

**Cordelia's POV**

I strode into the hospital. The familiar sterile smell of rubbing alcohol and antiseptic wrapped around me. The little girl beside me had to almost jog to keep up with my pace.

I looked down. The girl with her dark hair and bright eyes, held a neatly wrapped present. I knew she had carefully picked out the gift.

Too bad those efforts would go to waste. Her hard work and careful planning would go unnoticed by its recipient.

I sighed and tightened my hand on the handle of the picnic basket Hattie had packed for us.

The hospital staff knew us so well by then that they didn't even check our visitor's badges. We didn't need them.

We passed the ICU and the ER and we came to the west wing of the hospital. We walked into the familiar room. It looked less like a hospital room and more like a hotel room. It was nicely furnished with drapes and a stocked closet and bathroom.

That – of course - were never used.

I sat comfortably in the chair beside a table where I laid out the meal.

But the little girl went straight to the bedside. The sleeping woman didn't move when the girl stroked her blond hair.

Her face, though beautiful, held a sadness, that even in sleep did not go away.

"Mom" I heard Schuyler whisper. When the woman didn't react she turned, holding back her dissappoinment to place her gift on the table.

Next to all the other gifts she's brought over the years.

I felt sorry for her, watching her stare at the pile of unopened presents. They were dusty now. Her hand ghosted over each card, lovingly written but never read.

"Schuyler, why don't we eat now?" I asked gently.

She nodded and came to sit. We ate in silence.

I remembered when she was first born. I had been angry at the time.

But when her mother went comatose, she was the last link to my daughter.

She looks so much like Allegra. I thought to myself as I watched her eat her lunch.

I smiled when she pulled apart her sandwich, eating it piece by piece like her mother used to do when she was her age.

I pulled out a box from the basket. Schuyler looked up, interested.

"What is that?" She asked. I held the small velvet box in my hand. "This is for you." I said.

She eagerly pulled off the ribbon and snapped open the lid. The wide eyed look on her face made me chuckle.

"It was your mother's." I explained. "It seemed appropriate."

She pulled out the simple silver necklace. It had a simple pendant on it. It wasn't extravagant or gaudy. I knew she would wear it.

I helped her put it on and she delicately touched it around her neck.

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank you Cordelia."

"You're welcome." I said. "Merry Christmas."

"Miss Schuyler! Your grandmother is waiting for you!" Hattie hollered up to her.

"Coming." She said as she bounded down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual black. Leggings, a baggy gray shirt, scuffed up combat boots and a long black coat made up her outfit.

I waited for her in the car. Julius was tapping his foot in impatience. She walked out the front door, holding her gift. She settled into the car and Julius sped off.

I looked over at her. Despite her ratty clothes she was beautiful. I could see blue marks on her arms and face. Faint, but there. I looked down at her neck and smiled.

She was wearing the necklace.

"Merry Christmas, Schuyler."

**Good? Bad? Way too late for Christmas? I know.**

**Can you tell me which chapter you'd want next because I'll only have time to write one.**

**Charles/ Trinity Wedding**

**Kingsley after VAL**

**Allegra in her coma**

**Mimi's day out in New York**

**Dylan/ bLiss date in Blue Bloods**

**Lawrence POV of meeting Schuyler in Masqurade**

**Tell me in a review or PM!**

**Windy**


	19. Torment

**It's a little late because I had reports to do, cousins over and zero breathing time. My friend is a little Jack obsessed right now and will be…. Crazy when she sees it's not a Jack/Sky chapter today. So next one will probably be about them.**

**Summary: Kingsley's POV right after VAL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods or Devil's Kiss.**

**Torment**

**Kingsley POV**

Heat.

Burning heat.

That's all I felt when I awoke. I looked around to see that I was in a small dark room. Smoke was coming out of the cracks in the walls and there was the sound of screams and half crazed voices.

The sound of madness.

"Araquel" A silky voice said. To someone else the sound may have been a calm sound, but to me it was my death sentence.

Well, torture sentence.

There was no justice here. He would play judge, jury and executioner.  
"Lucifer" I said with mock civility.

He gave me a cold smile. "Selflessness is unbecoming on you, cousin." He smirked. His pristine white suit looked out of place in the burning black pit. I snarled at him.

He smiled. "Good, there's still spirit in you. I'll enjoy breaking it."

I glared at him with revulsion. It amazed me that I had ever fallen prey to him. Idolized him even. But of course, I was just a pawn in his game.

Expendable.

"Cut to the chase. What are you going to do?" I asked. Probably not one of my brightest ideas.

He gave me an amused look. But I could see the cruelty simmering underneath the surface.

I waited for my sentence, my punishment.

I prepared for shouting and tirades.

But the last thing I expected was for him to laugh. It was a hard laugh, but a laugh none the less. He ignored my question.

"Was it worth it, Araquel?" He asked cruelly.

"Was what?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Giving up your place in my legion for a girl? Who won't give you the time of day. Some things really don't change." he smiled.

I closed my eyes, trying to block the images and memories from going through my head.

"Is she still with that traitor Abbadon?" Out of instinct, my lip curled at his name. He laughed at my reaction.

"Maybe you can be of use to me after all." He pondered.

"What?" I couldn't think straight. The weight of the chains on my wrists and ankles felt enormous. Combined with the burning heat, and tidal waves of unwanted memories, it was unbearable.

"We will need to get rid of their powerful players." he said. I wondered if he were talking to me or to himself.

"We will need to kill Abbadon. And who better a person than you." He gave me a twisted smile. His demeanor had changed. His blue eyes seemed half crazed. There was a reddish tinge to then now.

"I know you hate him. After all, wasn't he the one who my dear sister left you for?"

That hit a nerve and he knew it.

"How?" I growled between gritted teeth. He chucked.

"If angels hear the prayers, who do you think hears the curses?"

My eyes widened.

His eyes were completely crimson now. His silver pupils stared at me with frightening intensity. But I refused to show weakness. I held his gaze. His smile twisted as he let out a horrible sound.

It was the sound if the tortured souls in his head. His voice sounded like metal on a chalkboard. And with that he disappeared into the fire. I leaned back into the wall of my cell, feeling a thousand years old.

Feeling my age.

The flames licked up the walls. I couldn't just give up. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I would live- if you could call this life- with my punishment. I felt so tired. Tired of running, of fighting. I took a deep breath and waited for sleep to take me. Hopefully the nightmares would leave me be tonight.

**I know it was short. And the writing format was weird. I wrote it on a different program. **

**Please Review!**

**Windy**


	20. Second Chances

**This is Allegra's version of her awakening in The Van Alen Legacy. Sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

**Second Chances**

**Allegra POV**

Noises.  
They were getting louder.  
I slowly moved my hand. The feeling was slowly coming back to my arm. I could hear the sound of a heart moniter near green eyes snapped open. I sat up with a gasp.  
I was in a lavishly furnished hospital room. Though it seemed more like a hotel room than an infirmary. There was a burn in my throat.  
I needed to feed.  
I took in everything, from the city noises outside to my reflection in the metal of the equipment.  
I heard someone coming toward my room. A man came in, not taking notice that I was awake. He walked to the closet to pull out fresh sheets. He turned and leaned down. I moved sharply and bit into his neck. He inhaled sharply and drifted into unconsciousness. He slumped into the chair near my bed. I could feel the burn in my throat subsiding. I felt more energized, like I had recieved a sudden adrenaline rush.  
Footsteps.  
I quickly pushed the chair holding the unconscious man into the corner. A nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. She gasped when she saw me, dropping the board with a loud clang.  
"You- you're-" She stuttered.  
She rushed out of the room to call a doctor. A middle aged man rushed in with a team of doctors.  
"You're awake!" He said.  
Obviously.  
They proceeded to check my health and stability. But my health was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was my daughter. She was in danger. The doctors were putting away their equipment and taking the IV out if my arm.  
"A miracle!" They all said with awe. I tried to stifle my smile.  
"Where is my daughter?" I asked, well, more like demanded.  
"We will contact your family immediatly, Ms. Van Alen." The doctor assured her. He seemed eager to get away from my hard stare.  
I needed to see her now.  
The staff cleared out if the room, leaving me to my thoughts. So many things had happened. The silver bloods were back. I never had believed they were truly gone.  
Cordelia's passing. I let out a sigh.  
Charles dissapearing in Lutetia.  
Lawrence's death. I tried to hold back a sob, but it came out anyway.  
I had spoken with him before he... Passed.  
I made myself focus on the situations at hand. My daughter was in trouble and Charles was lost in time. I heard the distant sound of footsteps coming toward my room.  
"Schuyler?" I called out.  
The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl. She looked remarkably like me, with her father's dark hair and blue eyes. Her small figure was clad in dark clothes.  
My daughter.  
The minute she saw me she rushed into my open arms.  
"Mother."  
"Schuyler," I said softly. "you came home."  
"Yes, mom. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you in Tokyo. So sorry."  
She had tears streaking down her face. We both did.  
"How?" She asked with a mixture of awe and confusion.  
"It was time." I said simply.  
This was my chance to fix what I had done. I held my daughter tightly, attempting to shelter her from the dangers that targeted her.  
Sometimes, even people who have made so many mistakes, get a second  
chance to make things right again.

**How was it? Review Please!**

**Windy**


	21. Fun in the Sun

**Summary: Random day at a modeling shoot. I was bored and I had gone to the beach that day. Just fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**Fun in the Sun**

**Schuyler POV**

I really hate calculus.  
Do I really need to know how to find the integer of a square root in everyday life?  
No  
I heard Lawrence chuckle from downstairs.  
Stupid mind reading powers.  
It was near the end of the year, so classes were starting to wind down. The familiar sound of my phone ringing pulled out of my thoughts.  
I picked it up.  
"Hello Schuyler, this is Jonas Jones. Remember me from Stitched for Civilizations?" the familiar voice said.  
"Hey-" I said just before I was cut off.  
"So, there was a last minute cancelation with a few of my models. Freak jet ski accident, I'm afraid. Were doing a shoot in the Hamptons, you see, and we _desperately_ need someone to fill in for them  
and we want you to be one of those people. How does that sound?"  
I sat there for a few seconds processing that information. The Hamptons were only about an hour away, I have no plans this weekend, and frankly I could use the cash.  
"When should I be there?"

* * *

I sat in my room on the computer. Bored out of my mind. Most of my friends had left for break or were busy and it was too early to go into town.  
My phone started ringing. I went over to my desk and picked it up.  
"Hey Jack. It's Jonas Jones."

* * *

Julius drove me all the way to the Hamptons after a lot of pleading, bribing and embarrasing myself. He pulled up to the shoot. It was in front if a cute, white washed cottage. Ash met me at the entrance.  
"Schuyler!" she cried, kissing me on both cheeks.  
She ushered me into a large white tent. The stylists each gave me a once over and went to work. Ash smiled and left with a "good luck!"  
I guess the theme was Cape Cod-ish type clothes.  
I was put in a white linen summer dress. The halter neck had turquoise beading. I was barefoot and my hair was loose.  
"Schuyler?" a familiar voice asked.  
I whirled around to see Bliss standing in the entryway of the tent. She rushed in and hugged me.  
"Last minute thing?" She guessed. I nodded.  
"Same." she said as she sat down in the makeup chair. "And someone else we know is here." she said with a smirk. Well, I think it was a smirk but it was hard to tell with the makeup artist working on her.  
Ash came in to bring me to the set.  
There, in front of the cottage stood Jack Force in a loose white linen shirt and navy blue khakis.  
Not again. I thought to myself.  
He had a surprised smile on his face when he turned and saw me.  
I smiled at him, hoping he couldn't tell that there were butterflies in my stomach.  
I moved over to him and it looked like we were both waiting for the other to talk first. But then Jonas saved us from the awkward moment.  
"Ok, Jack you need to hold Sky's hand and, you Sky, need to be holding your sandals as you walk. Action!" he yelled.  
We did what we were told because Jonas is kind of scary when he gets irritated. Just as the shoot was ending Bliss walked out in a tan dress. She smirked when she saw Jack and I holding hands.  
"Oh no, we-" I stared, letting go of Jack's hand. But Jonas gave me a death glare over the lense of his camera. I quickly hurried back to the set.  
I sighed. It's going to be a long weekend.

Later on, Bliss and I went to our shared hotel room. We dropped off our bags and got changed into more comfortable clothes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank. The rest of the crew was going down to the  
beach. It was getting warm enough to swim. Music was playing and you could hear the talking and laughter from our balcony. We walked down to see Jonas, Jack and a few other guys from the shoot playing poker. Jack was raking in the chips while Ash and a few other models were at the bar. We laughed when we saw Jonas's expression as Jack cleaned him out of money. Jack stood up with a laugh, tossing the chips back at Jonas and went to sit on the hammock nearby.  
Bliss nudged for me to go with him.  
I blushed and shook my head. "Why not? It's just us here. We're not at school or anywhere near Mimi." she reasoned. She nudged me one more time before turning her attention to another model.  
I got up shyly and walked over to the hammock. He had his hands behind his head and his Yankees cap over his eyes. He didn't hear me coming.  
"Hey" I said softly.  
He opened one eye. Once he saw it was me he moved his cap and sat up so he could see better.  
"Hey, stranger." He said with a grin.  
I'm suprised my knees didn't give out.  
He patted the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit. I sat shyly, leaning against him.  
We sat in comfortable silence, just watching the waves.  
His hand slid into mine, holding on firmly. I smiled and leaned onto his shoulder. We sat there until the sun started to go down. A bunch of the boys were going to go out in the water. He got up and kissed me on the cheek before getting up to follow them. I went to sit with Bliss with a goofy smile still on my face.  
"Hello Juliet" Bliss said smirking.  
I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully. We watched the boys splash in the waves, attempting to learn how to wake board. I laughed as Jonas fell off his board, taking Jack down with him. Jack heard me laughing and walked over. He held his arms open. He grabbed me, soaking me completely. He shook out his wet hair, spraying Bliss. We shrieked, pushing him away. Everyone was coming back out now. Ash and a few members of the crew had lit a bonfire in front of the shoot tents. Everyone sat around talking and laughing. Jonas and Perfection started telling jokes, of course each one was worse than the next.  
I sighed contently.  
All of the troubles in the committee and at school seemed very far away all of a sudden. It felt like we were one big -very strange - family. I finally felt at ease and accepted with a group of people.  
But isn't that what were all after?

**Review please! **

**Windy**


	22. A Different Kind of Girl

**Summary: Dylan's Version of his date with Bliss in the first book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**A Different Kind of Girl**

**Dylan POV**

I sloshed through the puddles through downtown New York as I made my way to Aggie Carondolets funeral. The entire school had been invited or else I would have never made the invite list.

The bottom of my jeans were getting soaked in water and mud. No doubt the headmistress will be furious when she sees me. I inwardly grinned.

I walked up to the gates of Duchesne. Outside Mimi Force was posing for the cameras, making a show out of her "grief". I shook my head, disgusted. How could you use someone's death as an opportunity for publicity? Especially someone who was supposedly her friend.

I rolled my eyes and walked through the gates. I had never seen the inside of the chapel so full, or so formal. Most were dressed in black, but a few people wearing white stood out of the crowd.

The ceremony started and Jack Force stood up to make a eulogy. I honestly didn't know what to think of the guy. He's captain of the lacrosse team, straight A student, and all around popular guy, but the look on his face when he gave his speech was so sad and empathetic that it made me reconsider. But as Force was talking I noticed a familiar head of red hair.  
Bliss  
Frankly, I didn't know what to think of her either. She wasn't like the other Mimi wannabes. She was different. She didn't have pin straight blond hair or wear those stupid "Team Force" jackets. She still had a mind of her own and an interesting personality. Schuyler would be laughing hysterically if she could hear me now. Driving myself crazy over a girl. I'm not sure how Oliver would react. But with how he acts around Sky he may get it.  
I sat in the back pew, the furthest away from everyone. I saw Sky get up at the end with her grandmother. Both were wearing white. It was a shock to see Sky in something other that dark hobo layers. The girl seriously didn't know how pretty she was.  
Cordelia walked up to Charles Force. They had a brief conversation, however tense it was. Schuyler hung back, looking uncomfortable. I noticed Jack staring at her as Cordelia and his father talked. Hmmm, and Sky says I'm not perceptive.  
At the other end of the chapel, Bliss stood with her family. She looked out of place in the crowd.  
I walked over to her.  
"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

The Met. I knew I liked her. I never would have taken her for an artsy girl though. This is just proving that she isn't a Mimi clone. Mimi would probably think the Met was a new club or store.  
I mentally rolled my eyes.  
We walked up to the ticket counter. I slid a dime into the change area.  
"Two tickets please." I said innocently. I heard Bliss trying to hold in a laugh.  
It said _suggested_.  
We made our way through the museum. Every now and then we'd talk and point out things about the exhibit but we mostly walked in companionable silence.

"One thing I've always wanted to see was the Rosetta Stone." Bliss said as we walked through the Egyptian wing. She looked mesmerized at the paintings and hieroglyphics painted on the wall. I came to stand next to her. I looked at the inscriptions, and for a moment, just a mere second, I could understand what it said. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She turned to me a smiled. It lit up her whole face.

I felt my breath leave me in a rush and slipped my hand into hers, pulling her through the halls.

I had something to show her.

We walked up to the Temple of Dendur. I heard her gasp, the hand that was in mine flew to her mouth. Her eyes looked far away all of a sudden. But she seemed to snap out of it, turning to me and giving me one of those life altering smiles of hers.

And right then I knew she was different from everyone else in this town. She was unique and beautiful. Great, now I sound like a lovesick puppy. I thought to myself.

I leaned in. I had no idea what caused me to do it, but…. I wanted it. A lot. I knew that she'd probably pull away or worse. Run away.

She jerked back violently, that far off look was back in her eyes. She didn't looks shocked or disgusted. Just out of it.

"Bliss?" I asked, gently touching her arm. She seemed to remember where she was.

"Oh I'm sorry." She gestured to the temple. "It's just-" She seemed at a loss for words. But then she leaned in and quickly kissed me.

I swear my brain shorted out at that moment. She pulled back, smiled and left me standing there, staring after her like an idiot.

Yes. I thought with a grin. She _is_ a different kind of girl.

**Review please!**

**Windy**


	23. A Stranger's Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**A Stranger's Hope**

**Trinity POV**

"Are you ready?" Cassandra Van Horn asked.

I looked in the mirror, not recognizing my own reflection. My blond hair was pulled back in an elegant twist at the nape of my neck, the veil covering the crown of my head. I blinked, wishing I could make the reflection change, hoping it wasn't me. But the blue eyes in the reflection blinked back.

No. I thought to myself. Not in the slightest. But of course I turned to her, gave her the best smile I could muster at that moment and said; "Yes, I am."

Cassandra gave the queue to the organ player and the sound of the wedding march echoed through the church. My friends all smoothed their dresses and walked down the aisle. Cassandra, my maid of honor, turned to give me one last reassuring look before she strode into the church.

I took a deep breath. _This isn't a mistake. This will be good for me. This is another chance to have a family, a home. _I coached myself.

I plastered a falsely bright smile on my face and stepped onto the aisle.

I kept my eyes straight forward. I looked into the crowd, at the flowers decorating the church or the reverend, anywhere but my grooms face.

Because I knew he wasn't happy or smiling.

I swallowed and looked up to see Charles watching me. But not with a joyful look, like I would have hoped. It was more like he was thinking hard about something. Or trying to come to terms with something.

It seemed like a lifetime before I made it to the altar. I looked up into his steely gray eyes. He was handsome but the dark look on his face made me cringe.

_It's not me_. I thought. It's the idea. The only reason we were standing at this altar was because of convenience. My bond mate was killed in Rome and his was… gone to him. And the world. Gabrielle had left him and was now in a coma.

He needed a wife, I wanted a family. We both win. But that didn't make this any easier.

I took another deep breath. The red bloods at the party would simply write it off as wedding jitters, but the blue bloods in attendance would know. We were still strangers, and maybe we always would be. But I would try. I would try so hard to make this work. For me and for him.

We took each other's hands and said the words that would bind us. But only in red blood laws. There would be no glow, no heavenly bond. Neither of us would have that ever again.

We both looked up at each other and to our joined hands. And at that moment I think we understood each other perfectly. We both mourned the loss of our mates, whether they were dead or alive.

We were strangers now just thrust into this by society. And maybe I was a fool to hope that we could be happy. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force it down.

And with that I smiled and took his hand. And with that we walked hand in hand to face our new life.

**Eh? How was it?**

**I always thought Charles and Trinity's relationship was interesting and you really don't see much of her in the books.**

**Review please!**

**Windy**


	24. A Light in the Distance

**Hey, sorry I've been kind of off the map recently. This is a little different from my other stories but this idea has been with me for ages.**

**Summary: The fall of the angels from three different POVs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Light in the Distance**

I felt the thunder before I heard it. We stood, battle armor still on, on the battlefield. The cries of the wounded rang through the air.

"This is it." I thought to myself. It was getting louder now. And for a moment, just one fleeting moment, I saw what was going to happen.

We would be cast out of Paradise.

A cold, rueful smile made way across my face. This is the consequence? For being controlled by our greed, our vanity. I am just waiting now. I am done fighting.

I heard a thunderous yet somehow beautiful voice speak.

So this is our judgment. I stood in awe of what was happening. I could see and feel everything. The other angel's resentment, Lucifer's betrayal and anger. And my-

Well, I'm not really sure I can feel anything right now. I felt the ground give way under me. The heavens opening up. And then I was falling. My wings seemed to be useless, just dead weight.

The screams and cries seemed to be dimmed in my ears. I saw their lips moving but I could hear no sound. I looked up to see the light of Paradise fading in the distance.

I could feel my lids growing heavier. But I made myself stay awake until I couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

No. This couldn't happen. I watched in horror as the clouds gave out from under them. It seemed time had slowed then.

Their horrified faces would be forever burned in my memory. And what will they do on Earth? They will have no one to guide them but Lucifer. Or have they learned not to trust him? The world – and them – will be thrust into chaos.

And with that I ran. I felt my wings opening up and I leapt into the dark.

I looked up to see the last glimpse of Paradise before I fell into the unknown.

* * *

I stood, stock still as I watched the wrath of God. This was their judgment and they would pay for their actions. They hadn't thought about the consequences. I felt a pang of pity for them. I knew what would happen next.

I heard the heavens open up, swallowing the rebel angels. I heard Gabrielle let out a sharp cry as she turned into me. I held her tighter.

But she jerked out of my arms. Confused and worried, I reached out to her. She was running toward the crack in the sky. She snapped out her wings, and I knew what she planned to do.

"Gabrielle no!" I cried, but it was too late. She had already thrown herself into the abyss.

And what else could I do but follow her? Without a second thought I ran after her. I extended my wings to catch me as I fell.

I looked up to see His face. But I couldn't tell if it was disappointed or expectant. Maybe He knew all along this would happen. I never would know.

And I watched His face until it was only a light in the distance.

* * *

**JPOV**

I gasped as I sat up. The ground was so cold. There was no light here. Realization came as I saw my surroundings. I was at home, in my bed. I was fine. I walked to my window and saw the clear New York skyline. I drew a deep, shaky breath. Just part of the transformation right? Getting your memories?

But I've never had a dream so vivid. I sat there for a long time, just watching the city start to stir.

The first crack of dawn broke the horizon, lighting up the sky. I smiled. It reminded me of another light, a long time ago. I looked up to the sky, just thinking.

It was only a faded memory now. Like a memory from a dream, worn thin by time. A light in the distance. And with that I settled back into bed, waiting for what the new day may bring.

**How was it? I'd really like to get at least three reviews on this chapter... please? I want to make it to 42.**

**Windy**


	25. Understood

**Hey,**

**I may not be able to update for a few weeks because I am going back to America for a vacation. *screams excitedly* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

**Understood**

**Trinity POV**

I walked down the hall to his study. I don't care if he is upset about losing his Regis position; he is coming out of that godforsaken room!

I blew apart the lock with only a wave of my hand and burst into the room. But what I saw almost made me forget my urgency. Almost.

Charles sat in his leather chair, shirt crumpled and hair awry, staring out the window. In his hand he held a picture.

He turned at my entrance. But there was no emotion in his eyes. I knew he and I did not love each other as you would a husband or wife, but since we have been married we have developed an affectionate relationship. We understood each other.

I sighed and went to sit by him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he leaned back into his chair, staring unseeingly at the wall.

"I know you are upset, dear." I said gently. "But we need you to-"I tried to think of a nicer way to put _get your act together._ "-rise above this." I decided.

He looked up at me with those steely gray eyes of his. The dark shadow over his face made me sad to think about.

We stared at each other for a long time until finally he closed his eyes and sighed, putting his head in his hands. And then he said something I thought I would have never heard him say.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

The words were so soft I could barely hear them. My husband was one of the strongest people I know. He was Michael, Pure of Heart. There was no way he could give up. If he fell apart everything else would too.

And with that he stood up and quietly left the room without a look back. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the flood of mixed emotions I felt from our conversation. I opened my eyes and saw the paper he had been holding. I turned it over.

It was a picture. One of him and Allegra when they were young. They stood together, leaning on one another, in front of the Van Alen building where Committee meetings are held.

They both looked, smiling at the camera. They had to be in their early twenties or maybe late teens. Charles was still Regis then and Allegra was awake and happy.

Looking at the picture I suddenly felt a wave of empathy for him. I mourned my Sagiel now, even a thousand years later. Right then I thought that that was the one thing we had in common.

Heartbreak.

I smiled sadly. I wouldn't press the matter any further because I understood all too well.

**Yeah I know it's short. But I wanted to go further into Charles and Trinity's relationship. -just a bit?-**

**Review please!**

**Windy**


	26. Passing Judgement

**Summary: Bliss's life in Salem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

**Passing Judgment**

**Charlotte (Bliss) POV **

I lay on the hard cold October ground. All the fight has gone out of me. I'm being tried for witchcraft. Well there really isn't much if a fair trial. Either way I die tonight. I'm not sure if the town council has decided on the water trial or some other torturous method to test me. I am so tired now. My friend Hannah has brought me a woolen blanket and my journal. But I am too tired to write now. I will just read. Maybe it will help me get through the night.

_**November 13, 1624**_

Reverend Williams is having me write this journal to keep track of my sins. He is very strict and is making all the young people in the town write one.

"But reverend, I haven't sinned!" I argued when he told me about this.

"Write this journal and we will then see." he answered.

He's not the type of man to take no as an answer.

I might as well introduce myself now. My name is Charlotte Harrison and I live in Salem in Connecticut colony. I have made a promise to myself to continue writing in thus journal so I can look back at mylife later.

I guess when I need it. So now I will try to write in it as often as I can. Maybe I will find I like writing in it.

_**December 1, 1624**_

Hannah seems to never be available to do anything anymore. I haven't seen her since my last journal entry. And every Monday I see her pass our house to go to the meeting hall. But we do not have meetings on Mondays. She is acting most peculiar. But aside from that, I find I have lost all my appetite. It's very strange. I asked my parents and they just smiled knowingly and assured me it was normal. I hate being kept out of things.

_**December 31, 1624**_

__I went to my first conclave meeting today. I am so relieved to have an explanation for my strange behavior lately. And now I have Hannah back as my friend. The only day we did not have work to do was on Mondays so before today we could never talk. It's good to know I am not alone in this discovery.

_**January 14, 1625**_

__Today, I had the most frightful dream. A monster with red eyes and silver pupils was chasing after me. It seems silly and childish now that I am writing it down. But I can't seem to express how much it frightened me. I spoke to my parents about it and they just told me it was part of the transformation. I am becoming used to that phrase now.

_**February 2, 1625**_

I have decided to keep this journal for myself. Reverend Williams asked to see it at the last meeting and I told him I had lost it. I had received a long reprimand but I think it was worth it. I like having a place to myself. Somewhere where I can think.

_**March 16, 1625**_

The nightmares are getting worse now. I'm sure it's normal but it doesn't make them any less terrifying. On the other hand, my parents are looking to marry me off soon. There. Is a handsome boy who I met at the town meeting the other day. Hannah says he couldn't take his eyes off me. I blush even as I write this. Maybe something will come out of it.

_**March 24, 1625**_

Today I fainted on the way to the school yard. I have decided to become a helper at the school to raise extra money. And just as I was about to enter the yard I fainted. Or well, I think I fainted. I really don't remember much after that. I must have been taken home by someone because the next thing I knew I was laying in my bed at home. I must be coming down with something.

_**April 30, 1625**_  
There is terrible news from the next town over! We just got word that a young girl had been killed! There must have been some sort of animal that killed her. She was no older than I am. I prayed for her and her family during meeting today.

_**May 17, 1625**_

The weather is getting warmer. You can feel all the life returning to the world. The birds are chirping and the flowers are starting to bloom. But it's hard to concentrate on the beauty now because my nightmares seem to have returned in force. For almost a month they had gone. But it's all part of the transformation, right?

_**August 19, 1625**_

I have not written in so long! It seems like years have passed instead of only a few months. So much has happened. Hannah is engaged to a man from the town. He is a select man in the town council and a blue blood of course. She is so happy. And the young man from the meeting has come to call on me in the past month. Everyone talks about how John and I will make such a good match. I smile now. The nightmares have eased some since I last wrote. I'm greatly relieved to see them go.

_**September 1, 1625**_

My hand I'd trembling as I write this. I know now what has been happening to me. It is too horrible to even put into this book. I am terrified. For everyone and for myself.

_**October 13, 1626**_

__People are starting to be suspicious of me. As they should be. I have been trying so hard to suppress what is happening to me but I fear I am failing. That I am just too weak.

_**October 31, 1625**_

One of the select men in the town accused me of witchcraft. I find that it wad terribly ironic that it was Hannah's husband who brought forth the evidence. But in a way I'm glad. He was clever enough tofigure it out and do something about it. I, on the other hand, am powerless. It also is ironic that today is All Hollows Eve. I laugh coldly now. All too ironic.

_**November 2, 1625**_

The date of my trial has been set. My parents are horrified at the turn of events that have brought us here. Today I am to be taken to the jail at the magistrates land and held there until my trial in a few days time. I hear their knocking now. I must go.

* * *

I closed the book and closed my eyes. The light coming in from the crack in the wall was getting won't be long now. I thought to myself. It's for the best. I keep telling myself. There was a sharp rap at the ill fitting wooden door.A burly man wearing a dark cloak came in.

"Goody Harrison-" he said as if the name burned his toungue.

"It's time."

**What do you think? It was really had for me to write in journal style, but I didn't want it to be like the other story about Bliss's past life. I have posted another story. It's for _Cleopatra' Daughter _by Michelle Moran. And I will be posting another for _Anastasia _in the next few days. Check it out please!**

**Review!**

**Windy  
**


	27. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**Summary: Valentine's Day at Duchesne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**Every Rose Has its Thorns**

**Jack POV**

I stood outside the gates of Duchesne, trying not to lose my cool. Today was Valentine's Day. Normally I'd ignore it, pretend it was like any other day and promptly get rid of any flowers I received. But now  
I have someone to give something to.  
Schuyler  
I smiled. Ever since we bumped into each other outside The Bank I haven't stopped thinking about her. It amazes me that I hadn't noticed her before.  
I smiled to myself and went inside. I walked to the student council table that was set up in the auditorium. The girl there at first looked surprised but quickly got her bearings and put at flirty smile  
on her face.  
I internally rolled my eyes.  
"A bouquet of white roses please." I said politely.  
"White?" she asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I said getting impatient. "I'm sure."  
Maybe she sensed that I was losing my patience because she immediately got the crate of roses out.  
"How many?" She asked sourly.

A three foot tall bouquet of white roses. handed me the bouquet and I set it down on the table opposite her.  
Now for the card.  
I tried to think if something to say to her. Something that was between the two of us.  
I grinned as I scrawled the note.  
_"For Schuyler, Who doesn't like love stories._"  
I didn't sign my name.

I paced outside her biology classroom. I had talked my way out of class to give the student council volunteers the bouquet. Now I was nervous.  
_Do not back out. Do not back out_. I told myself.

A nice looking girl from my calculus class was there to pick it up. She smiled shyly and quickly walked into the room.  
Now I just have to somehow find the patience to wait.

The final bell rang and the entire class rushed to the door. I stayed and put all of my things together. Mimi got up, gave me a dark glare and walked out the door.  
Great. I thought.

She must have been with Schuyler when she got the  
flowers. I mentally kicked myself. Now she would be furious with me. I walked out the door and to my locker. I turned to see Mimi shoot me a look before driving off in the car.

The one we both were taking  
home. I sighed.

There would a storm when I got home.  
I opened my locker and inside was a single white rose.  
I looked closer at it and there was a note attached. Two words were scrawled on it.  
_Thank you._  
I smiled. Maybe the storm will be worth it.

**Short, and hopefully sweet. My friend has been telling me to write this forever so…**

**Review!**

**Windy**


	28. Anything

**Sorry! I know it has been a long time since I've updated but school has been really hectic. First month of high school sucks. :P And happy Halloween!**

**Summary: Allegra while she is making her decision to break the bond with Charles and run away with Stephen. **

**Anything**

**Allegra POV**

I walked through the busy streets of Manhattan, avoiding the business men in their suits, the shoppers with their arms full of conquests and the tourist who point to the sites of the city in awe. I had to get away. The conclave had stood there, beaming at me, at _us_. They all were waiting for the day we announced our bonding. Then their precious Michael and Gabrielle would be together and they wouldn't have to change their busy lives. We seem to be a stoic breed, never liking change.

The roar of the traffic and the sounds of New York faded into white noise in my head. The thought of leaving Stephen was too hard to bear but knowing I let everyone down was… less than appealing. I had always been a pleaser. Always revolved my life and actions around what people expected and wanted from me.

I turned onto 34th Street and nearly ran into the old gothic church that stood there. I looked up, wondering what made me come here. The gargoyles stood watch over the city, their twisted faces jeering at me. I pushed open the heavy mahogany doors and walked in. The familiar smell of incense and candle smoke enveloped me like a warm blanket. I sat down on the old wooden pew. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What should I do?" I spoke to the empty room.

I waited futilely for an answer that I knew wouldn't come. I raised my face to the ceiling waiting for something.

Anything.

But He was silent.

I rested my head on the old wood of the pew in front of me.

"Easier to think in here." A voice said, echoing across the church. "More space for thought."

I lifted my head to see Reverend Grisham standing by the door. He was a kind looking man with laugh lines around his brown eyes and gray hair. He had christened me when I was born. He had been close with my family, despite being a red blood.

He came to sit down on the pew next to me. "What's the matter, child?" He said.

I shook my head. "I don't know what I'm doing here." I mumbled into my sleeve. I hugged my sweater to me tighter.

"Looking for answers like everyone else." He said, his eyes crinkling.

I nodded. "I remember being a teenager, thinking the entire world was set against me. I thought there was nothing I could do but then one day, you know what I did?" He asked, looking at me from over his glasses.

I shook my head slightly, feeling like I was back at Sunday school.

"I stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and realized that I can make my own decisions. We all have something out there that's for us. I found my calling in the church. You just need to find yours."

I stared at him, wondering how he possibly could have known exactly what to say.

I took a deep breath and thought about it. To stay with Charles and live up to the Conclaves expectations or for once to follow my own desires? The rush of memories came flooding into my head. For a moment I was drowning in them but I gained control. In Rome, Sophia had predicted our bond would break. The noise in my head all of a sudden came to a halt. I opened my eyes and saw with perfect clarity. I smiled.

I turned to see Reverend Grisham smiling knowingly, never taking his eyes off the cross on the altar. "He speaks in mysterious ways." He stood with the creaks of someone who has lived with purpose.

Looking at this church with its high ceilings and painted glass, you could see why people thought this place brought them closer to Him. The church had an ethereal quality to it. I looked up and saw the face of an angel looking down on me. His sweet face looked like he was reassuring me of my choice. I felt comforted by the site.

I stood to leave for the door when I heard the Reverends voice again. "Where are you going from here?" He asked gently.

I turned and smiled freely at him, the cool wind from outside blowing in. "Honestly, I don't know." I laughed at the freedom of just saying those words. I would run away with Stephen. It wouldn't matter where we'd go, the world was ours to explore.

I walked out onto the busy New York street, coming back to reality. And for once the crowds and the city didn't seem suffocating. It seemed liberating. I turned one last time to the church before I tunred the corner. "Thank you" I said to the wind.

I could be anything.


	29. Like a Puppet

**Sorry that I've been MIA for a while. I finish exams on monday and after have winter break so I will have much more time to write. **

**Like a Puppet**

**Ambrose POV**

I watched as Forsyth paced the room outside the Committee room door. He looked agitated and apprehensive.

Something had been very off about him lately. Before I had merely chalked it up to grief over losing his family but it wasn't sadness I was seeing in his eyes, it was fear.

I left the hall that day with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pushed those feelings aside, Forsyth was trusted by Charles. He was his second in command for all intents and purposes. He should be trusted.

I walked briskly to my lunch appointment with Minerva and tried as hard as I could to forget the wild look in our Regents eyes.

I was in a small dark space. No wait, the smoke only made it seem small. The smoke and ashes cleared to show a cavern. The walls were made of inky black rock. The kind you found near volcanoes, where there is a lot of fire and heat. I stepped closer to the edge of the cavern. There was no wall, only a steep plunge into the fire below. I jerked away from the heat causing a few rocks to break lose and fall into the pit. I could hear screams echoing through the cavern. I could hear the rattle of chains, the cries of the tortured souls.

The fires of Hell

The voices became clearer now. I could distinguish one voice from the white noise of the rest. One beautiful voice that stood out from the madness. One I had not heard in millennia.

"They are playing straight into our hands, brother." He spoke.

I heard the grating, terrible voice of the demon, Leviathan. "Yes, they were terrified after the massacre in Rio. And now without Michael to lead their ignorant flock, they are lost." It was like he got some sick sense of enjoyment from our demise.

"Michael" he spat bitterly. Suddenly his voice took on a less musical quality, the smooth exterior pulled back to show the hatred and corruption underneath.

"He is finished." Leviathan rumbled, almost in reassurance.

"No." He said, the music back in his voice. "Just lost."

The scene changed to show the Committee hall. It was empty. The pale light from outside cast long shadows against the gothic interior of the building. The silence was deafening. Not a soul was here.

I walked through the aisle, cringing as the echoes of my steps broke the silence. The wind blew open the door, blowing papers and fabric everywhere. The shaft of light coming from the door illuminated the altar at the front of the hall. The temperature seemed to drop suddenly. A shiver went down my spine.

I wasn't alone.

A man stood at the head of the hall, his back turned to me. His dark suit blended in with the darkness of the room.

Then suddenly his arm jerked out unnaturally from his side.

Then his legs.

Then he turned to face the front of the room. His head jerked up, as if my an unseen force to stare blankly at the empty space.

It was Forsyth.

I hid behind a pillar to stay out of his sight. He walked almost robotically to the head of the hall where he took a place in the center. Where Charles used to sit.

Where the Regis sits.

I looked more closely and saw that there were chains at his wrists and ankles, pulling him along, My gaze followed them, drifting up to the high ceilings of the church. Another figure stood in the wings of the balconies. In his hands he held the chains.

The man looked up from below and smiled menacingly. I gasped as I saw his face. The beauty of it barley hid the bubbling evil underneath. He saw me, there would be no fooling him.

I watched with horror as he pulled the chains tighter, making Forsyth move. Like he was his puppet.

My eyes grew wide as I saw what was happening. Forsyth was the traitor. Forsyth would try to run for Regis in Charles' absence. And he would win.

I stared as the ground Lucifer stood on started to smolder. The thick black smoke started to billow out of the hole in the ground. Fire burst forth, making the room catch fire. Forsyth stood there, unable to move at the head of the room. I heard laughing, deep and threatening as the flames grew stronger, enveloping the room.

The last thing I saw was Forsyth staring in horror at what he had helped unleash.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. The Changing Winds

**This is sort of a companion piece to **_**Anything**_**. It's kind of showing how Schuyler parallels her mother.**

**Summary: When Schuyler feels lost she goes to visit someone dear to her.**

**The Changing Winds**

**Schuyler POV**

I needed to get out of there. I ran back to the Force townhouse and grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet. The venators would be here soon, we had to act quickly. Oliver had already texted that he would be out in front in a few minutes. I threw what little belongings I had into the suitcase and zipped it. I was about to leave the room when something caught my eye. A worn copy of _The Trial_ sat on my nightstand. I winced as I picked it up and opened it up to where I left off. A picture of Lawrence and I marked the page. I sighed, almost nostalgically. He was gone. They both were.

I ran out the door and onto the front steps. Just in time Oliver pulled up to the curb in a sleek black car. It would go unnoticed through the busy Manhattan streets. I threw my suitcase in the back seat and jumped in. Like a bullet, Oliver sped off, swerving in and out of traffic. We passed in front of an old gothic cathedral. At the back of the church was a graveyard. It was painfully familiar.

"Can you stop?" I asked. Oliver looked at me incredulously but it was soon replaced by a knowing look once he saw what I was referring to.

I jumped out of the car and went down the familiar path that led to a small, modest head stone.

_Cordelia Benjamin Van Alen_

_1938 – 2007_

_A cherished mother and grandmother_

_May she fly on angel's wings_

I almost laughed at the inscription on the tomb stone. Blue bloods sick idea of a joke. I knelt down in front of the stone and all of a sudden the dam broke. I felt the hot tears sting at my eyes and start to pour over my face.

"I don't know what to do." I said to the silence.

The conclave is being torn apart, I had to leave the one I love, my grandfather is dead, and now I am being accused of his murder. I could scream at the injustice of this world. I turned my face up to the darkening skies.

"Why?" I whispered. But He remained silent.

The winds blew again, blowing the leaved of the trees around in a dizzying tornado. It was autumn, time for change. And you could almost taste it on the wind. I looked up at the gray sky. A storm was brewing. The winds were changing.

I looked back to the headstone and found an odd sense of comfort coming to see my grandmother. She had been the person to guide me through the waters and now I'm navigating them blindly. She may not have been a loving presence in my life but at least she was there. She was the one who bandaged up my scrapes when I got hurt, she was the one who signed my forms from school and she was….

Gone

Just like everyone else.

But not Oliver.

No, Oliver was always there for me. He was my rock to lean on when things got rough. I would be forever grateful for him.

I knelt and for the first time in a very long time I prayed. For myself, for Oliver and for a world where those you love never leave you too soon.

I took a deep breath and stood. "Facio Valiturus Fortis." I whispered before I left.

The wind blew and for a moment I could almost see my grandparents there, watching me. They stood smiling but in a moment they were gone. I smiled as a single ray of sunlight came through the clouds, illuminating their figures. I raised my hand in a half wave. A wave goodbye.

It must have just been a trick of the wind.

**Vote for the next chapter:**

**Stephen/Bendix and Allegra**

**Jack and Schuyer's wedding**

**Jack/Mimi childhood**

**Allegra's coma**

**Jack's POV of fight in Misguided Angel**

**VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Growin' Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

_Growin' Up by Bruce Springsteen_

_Keeping the Faith by Billy Joel_

**Growing Up**

It was in the paper.

**June 7, 1991**

**Birth Announcement**

**Charles Force and his wife, the former Trinity Burden, are the new proud parents of a twin boy and girl. Benjamin Hamilton Force and Madeleine Alexis Force were born at 6:34 this morning. Mother and children are doing well. **

There was a picture with the two infants in a cradle, their parents nowhere in sight. It would remain like that. Alone, except for each other, for 17 years.

Benjamin Force is 4 when his nanny took him to see the ducks in Central Park. He sat for hours watching the little boats that were in the water go around in circles. His nanny gave him a bag of crackers to throw to them.

His twin sister is next to him, sighing impatiently. She hadn't wanted to come; she wanted to be back at home, playing with her new toys. But her brother insisted. He could be awfully stubborn. When she reached to touch a little boat that passed her, an older kid came and smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch my boat!" He shouted at her. She started to tear up, no one had ever yelled at her before. Suddenly her brother was beside her. He pushed the kid away. The kid looked surprised for a second and then angrily got up and stormed away, taking the boat with him. Her brother wiped away her tears.

"It's ok." He said simply.

She nodded into his shoulder. He grabbed her hand leading her to the picnic basket on the park bench. The one they weren't supposed to touch. He took out two cookies, handing her one. He smiled.

She shook her head, grinning. "Blackjack"

* * *

6 year old Madeleine Force sat in her room, among every toy, stuffed animal and game any girl could ever want. Her tea set sat in front of her, untouched. Every toy in the world with no one to play with.

Oh sure, there were maids and servants but no one her own age. Her brother wouldn't play tea party with her. So she compensates with surrounding herself with people whenever she is out of the house. All of her mother's friends fawn over her long blond hair, her bright green eyes. She likes the feeling of being adored, fawned over. It takes the loneliness away for a little while.

* * *

Jack Force is 11 when he found a lost bloodhound puppy. He had been dragging his knee board back from the water in the Hamptons when it nearly knocked him over as it collided with him. He leaned down to pet it and it wagged his tail, sitting at his feet. He reluctantly gets up to go home when he sees the sun had nearly gone down.

But as he walked the dog followed. He tried to shoo it away but the dog stayed adamantly at his heels. He leaned down to check if he wore a collar. He didn't. He brought him to the house, ignoring the horrified looks of the maid as he dragged a wet, sandy dog into the newly cleaned room. His parents didn't seem surprised or even angry at the dog's presence, they even seemed a little proud.

He named him Patch.

* * *

She goes by Mimi now. She is 14 and starting high school today. It doesn't matter that she is just moving buildings; it makes all the difference to her. She spent countless hours searching for and picking out her perfect outfit and even more money. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

She walks downstairs to see her breakfast already laid out for her. A grapefruit, a croissant and a cappuccino. She hears a thumping of heavy footsteps and her brother appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

His eyes are still half closed and his light blond hair is rumpled from sleep. He kisses her forehead as he passes. She smiles at him and he makes a face at the chipperness in her mood. He never was a morning person.

He sits down and grabs cereal from the cabinet. Their mother and father appear in the doorway, smiling at them proudly. Well, their mother was. Their father looked distracted. He was already dressed for work and was looking at his blackberry with a concerned look on his face. Trinity kissed each of their foreheads. She has to stand on her toes to reach Jack, he is already so tall. As they leave for school Mimi looks back to their townhouse before stepping into the car. She waves, trying to catch her parents' attention. But neither of then turned, all too preoccupied in their work.

She stepped into the cab with a frown on her face. Her brother pulled her into his arms without saying a word. He tapped on the window that separated them from the driver, signaling for him to drive.

* * *

Jack Force is 15 when he notices the intricate blue marks on his arms. He tries to cover his arms with his lacrosse jersey or with a blazer so no one sees. The older kids in the halls give him knowing looks like they are expecting something from him.

His sister has them too. He held his arms up to hers and the swirling patterns match perfectly. No surprise.

Suddenly he has less and less of an appetite for cooked food, he has carvings for raw meat. As he sits down for dinner he scarfs down the rare steak on his plate, as per request. He looks up to see his parents looking at him with the same looks the upperclassmen did at school. His father gives him a level look and holds a platter out to him.

"More?"

* * *

Mimi Force is 16 when she officially enters blue blood society. _About time_. She thinks. Her brother looks out the window.

_He is probably still shocked_. She thinks to herself. She reaches for his hand, but he snatches it away quickly. She quickly hides her hurt from him, instead turning away from him. Their driver pulls up in front of their New York townhouse. She steps out and slams the door before Jack could get out. He sends her a glare as he steps out of the other side of the car. She ignores him and heads for the house.

As she opens the door she reaches to turn on the lights. Odd, her "parents" should have been home by now.

"SURPRISE!" they scream as the lights turn on. Piper Crandall, one of her many best friends, run up to her and pull her into a hug. Jack walks up behind her and passes her to talk to his lacrosse buddies who stood by the couches. _He is pulling away from her_. She thought.

But she puts on a smile anyway as she is fawned over by everyone who is everyone. _He'll come around_, she thought to herself. _He always does_.

* * *

Jack Force is 17 when he meets her. She was standing at the curb outside a popular club called the Bank. Next to her was a tall, sandy haired boy. Oliver, he thinks the boy's name was.

He had jumped in front of a speeding taxi cab, just to test out the coven's theory. There is something they weren't telling them. Mimi thinks he is paranoid but he is adamant. His memories are coming to him in waves.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned and slightly scared. He stared at her. How had she seen him? He looked at her more closely. He could faintly see the _sangre azul_ under her pale skin. Her blue eyes were still focused on his. A lock of dark hair fell across her face. He wanted to push it away. She was beautiful.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said, covering for his mistake. _Stupid_! He chastised himself.

"Are you headed into Block 122?" He asked, pointing to where he was headed. She blushed and shook her head, pointing towards the Bank.

But before he could say more her friend came back, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go in, babe?" He said pointedly, shooting a glare in my direction. I unconsciously glared back.

She smiled apologetically and turned to leave.

"Bye Jack" He stood there watching her go before turning to find his sister.

**Can I please have 6 more reviews before I update again? Just to make it 60.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Windy**


	32. Scenes of New York

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.

**Scenes of New York**

Schuyler Van Alen was tired of tip toeing through life. She walked through school like a ghost; no one noticed her or acknowledged her presence.

She felt like an acrobat, never touching stable ground, flying through the air, avoiding the flames.

She sighed as she threw her every one of her belongs into her old trunk. She was done, she was leaving. It was up to her now, Lawrence was gone and the coven was destroyed. She didn't want to be an acrobat anymore,

She was a ringleader.

* * *

Kingsley Martin walked down to the boardwalk. It was winter but he didn't care. The cold, gray waves broke on the shore as he thought about _her_.

In every lifetime they had little trysts that entertained her but left him heartbroken. Every time. Charles had told him to accept that she belongs to another. He was worried about them in this life.

But I can't. I never could, no matter how much I tried.

So we'll keep turning around one another, never grabbing on but never letting go.

* * *

Oliver Hazzard-Perry went where he always did when he was upset. The Holiday

The bar was in the East Village with a distinct well worn, well-loved feel about it. The dark mahogany panels and sweet smell of cigars were like a comforting blanket when I walked in. The soft tinkering of the piano was heard in the background. Men lined the bar with long faces, hats hung on the hook by the counter. He was about to order a whiskey, _her_ favorite. He sighed.

Suddenly a shadow came over the doorway and he instinctively turned around to see Schuyler standing in the doorway, bags in hand.

"We've got to get out of here."

* * *

Jack Force never had any problem with death. After all he was married to her. But he would laugh when people would praise his daringness in battle, his bravery and skill.

Because while everyone else would wait in the wings, waiting until it was sure they would win or until they absolutely had to, Jack charges straight into the battle without any concern for his own life. They call him brave, others call him reckless.

But he knows better than anyone else that nothing will happen to him.

Because only the good die young

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Windy**


End file.
